Prince Hadrian Windsor Potter
by king Trell
Summary: Harry discovers on his 17th birthday that he has another family A Royal Family
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One : Birthday Surprise

I don't own the characters in Harry Potter Franchise

A young Harry Potter sat on his bed in his bedroom on number 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surely, Harry Potter was a very special boy you see Harry Potter was a boy with many talents he could make things disappear he could levitate objects you see Harry was a wizard,

Its was June 31st and a 16 year old harry potter was laying on his bed twirling his wand while counting down the seconds until his 18th birthday 5..4..3..2..1. and then there was a white flash of light that envelope the boy and he was gone.

Harry awoke several hours later to a beautiful Napoleon style room Harry looked round at his surroundings

"where am I " he asked no one in particular

"you are at Windsor Castle Hadrian".

Harry grabbed his wand and looked around to see an 60ish man with grey hair walked into to the room, Harry recognize him from the magazines and papers he was allowed to read at the Dursleys as Prince Charles The Prince of Wales.

Prince Charles came to sit next to him where he was resting on the sofa, Excuse me Harry asked What am i doing here last thing I remember is laying in my bed at the Dursleys"?

Charles just looked at him and smiled "All will be explained soon".

Just then the door open to reveal the most regal goblin harry has ever seen Charles saw the look Harry had on his face and whispered "Chief Goblin Graphite Harry" only nodded .as the goblin approached Harry and gave a deep bow

"Good morning your Highness" Harry looked confused as to why he was being called this then Charles took pity on him and explained

"Harry i know this will come as a shock but you are my nephew and your Full Name is Hadrian Philip James Windsor Potter"

Harry looked even more confused then asked "How is that even possible my only relatives are my aunt Petunia and cousin Dudley"'

Charles shook his head and said

"NO Harry your mother was my younger sister and the twin to your uncle Prince Edward, you see Harry when your mother was born it was thought that she was a stillborn only survived by her older twin Edward but she was kidnapped by a nurse and switched with the Evans child who died during birth,it was only when she went to Hogwarts that she discovered her true identity while brewing a Heritage potion for her Potions glass and sent the results to Gringotts who reached The Queen and Prince Philip who met with her a week later, it was then decided that she would live a normal life without the royal pressures and they set up a vault for her future.

"We all got to know her before she died it was a great blow to the family when she Died We tried to find you but all information regarding the Evans family disappeared like magic".

"So that means Aunt Petunia is not my real aunt thought harry, "Okay so what am I doing here now" asked Harry who was still trying to wrapped his head around the new revelation ?

"You your highness are here for your inheritance test and to take your place in tbe royal family. Okay now harry was really confused I thought I only had the one vault

No Sir COULD YOU PLEASE PRICK YOUR FINGER AND WE SHALL BEGIN",With a nod from Charles he did as he was told and prick his finger and three drops landed on the black parchment and it glowed green and faded revealing a full parchment with

Name Hadrain Phillip James Potter Windsor

DOB June 31st 1996

Parents

Father Lord James Andrew Potter 12th Duke of Sussex

Mother HRH Princess Lilian Victoria Mary Evans Windsor Potter 12th Duchess of Sussex

Godparents

Godfather Lord Sirius Orion Black 10th Earl of Devon (Deceased)

Godfather Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy 8th Baron Ashford

Godmother Lady Amelia Elisabeth Bones

Total Vaults 6

Potter Vault 60 million (By Blood)

Black Vault 40 million (By Inheritance)

Gaunt Vault 5 million ( by Conquest )

Windsor Vault 60 million ( By Blood)

Pervelle Vault 200 million (By Blood)

Prince Vault 10 million (By Inheritance)

Total liquid assets 375 million

Other Assets

Art collection worth 20 million

Jewelry Collection worth 32 million

Car collection worth 10 million

Total Worth 62 million

Total Net Worth 437 million

Harry was astounded at what he saw he was rich he was filthy rich he looked at Charles and then the Goblin Graphite "Are you serious I'm filthy rich sweet Merlin Graphite just laughed

"Yes Milord you are quite a wealthy man it gets better keep reading" So harry did he then read Properties

Properties

Potter Manor Sussex England

#12 Grimmauld Place London England

Chateau ClearBlue Paris France

Villa Monterrey Rome Italy

Prinze Castle Berlin Germany

Seats on the Wizengamot

Potter Seat 1 Vote

Black Seat 1 Vote

Pervelle Seat 1 Vote

Prince Seat 1 Vote

Harry was shocked to his core he owned all the homes he could have stayed there instead of with the Dursleys he put those thoughts aside and kept reading

Investments

10% of Daily Prophet

10% of Wizard Wireless

5% of Apple

5% of BBC

6% of Jaguar Car Company

3% The Daily Mail

5% of Sony

5% of Wal-Mart Inc.

12% of HoneyDukes

25% of Weasley Wizard Wheeze

18% of Gringotts Bank

5% of Microsoft Corp

"WOW"is all harry could say when he finish reading Graphite had taken the liberty of getting him a bank card that could be used in both the magical a muggle world. GRAPHITE HANDED HARRY HIS CARD AND ENVELOPE WITH ALL HIS INHERITANCES IN IT

"NOW MILORD THIS BANK CARD WILL ALLOW YOU TO MAKE PURCHASES IN BOTH MUGGLE AND MAGICAL WORLD AND THIS PACKAGE CONTAINS INFO ABOUT YOUR INHERITANCES".

"THANK YOU GRAPHITE"replied Harry.

Charles was waiting patiently the whole time and harry forgot he was even there for a moment until charles clear his throat.

"well now we got that all sorted I think its time to meet your mothers family said charles". Harry only nooded and went to follow Charles out the room

"So HARRY TELL ME MORE ABOUT YOURSELF ASKED CHARLES

Well I just turned eighteen I defeated a Dark Wizard at seventeen, I was Captain of my Quidditch team I love the color blue I love cheeseburgers

Charles listen intently to his new found nephew

"Well Hadrian I'm sixtyfive years old I like to go fishing I love art and I will be King one day" charles said as they continued walking down the corridor just nodded before speaking again

"When am I going to meet the rest of the family ?

Charles laughed and said "they waiting outside in the garden just through those doors.

Harry nodded and look anxious to meet his family not just any family but a family that wanted him. They made their way to the doors and charles opened them revealing a beautiful garden and in that that beautiful garden was a massive tent which Harry assumed housed the remaining members of the royal family.

As they walked toward the tent Harry grew more and more nervous until they reach the entrance of the tent charles looked at Harry and asked Ready Harry replied yeah as I ever been with a nod they entered the tent.

As they entered the tent they were met with complete silence as the royal family looked at the newcomers. The silence was interrupted when a lady with white hair and lavender dress along with a elderly man in a grey suit stepped forward and the lady just grabbed him him in a hug a whispered

"welcome home welcome home harry" and the man just smiled and patted him on the shoulder

After the lady released him from the hug he then it occurred to him that the lady that hugged him was his grandmother the Queen of England and the man that had his hand on his shoulder was his grandfather Philip.

Welcome home Harry welcome home his grandmother said a little bit louder this this time .

"Thank you grandma its great to finally have a family and feel wanted" as Harry said that the Queen and Prince Phillip shared a look that went unnoticed by Harry.

"So harry lets introduce you to the rest of the family"as she said this she guided him over to the rest of the members of the family before he knew it Harry was standing in front of the rest of his family.

The Queen clear her throat everyone this is our grandson Harry , Harry this is your Uncle Andrew Aunt Anne her husband your Uncle Tim your Uncle Edward and his wife your Aunt Sophie and your Uncle Charles wife Aunt Camille".

All of his Aunts and Uncles gave him a warm smile and hug and welcome him to the family he then was introduced to his first cousins William and his wife Katie and Harry his cousins Peter and his wife Autumn his cousin Zara and her husband Mike his cousins Beatrice and Eugenie and James and Louise. They all gave him a hug and handshakes.

Prince Harry came up to him "its good to finally meet you little cousin but we are going to have to do something about our same nicknames" Harry said with a smirk

Hadrian was so ecstatic i to be part of a loving family and he got on well with everyone they all had lunch and talked more about their lives and his.

After lunch his grandmother and grandfather ask him to follow them to her private study. Once in the study they got comfortable and the Queen started

"Hadrian we need to talk about you being a member of the royal family" ,

"Ok" Hadrian said and the Queen just smiled

"now Hadrian since you are now a member the royal family you have gained the title of His Royal Highness Prince Hadrian 13th Duke of Sussex.

"Now we want to release a press statement about your arrival and about you performing royal duties".

Hadrian took all this in and made his decision

"I would love to be a full member of the royal family but I think imma need some training on how to be a proper Royal".

The queen and prince Philip smile and then proceeded to tell Hadrian more about the family.

It was two hours later when Hadrian emerged from his grandmas study fully aware of what was expected of him. He was showed to his rooms by his private valet and was amazed at the room the room he was shown it was richly decorated with blues and silvers and had empire styled furniture the rooms comprise of a Large sitting room large bedroom and large bathroom with a tub that could fit four people and a study

Hadrian was amazed at his new lodging that he forgot that his valet was still their. "Excuse me Sir but he you would like to freshen up there are clothes for you in the wardrobe" .

Hadrian just realized that his valet was still there and turned to face him

"Thank you umm..."

"Its Eli your Highness".

"Well thank you Eli Hadrian said as he went to the wardrobe and opened it and was astounded at the number of clothing he now had, he had formal business and everyday clothes. "Wow thanks grandma"

Hadrian said out loud causing Eli to chuckle as he laid out some clothes for Hadrian to wear when he got out of the shower . Hadrian walked in in the bathroom and decided on a very long shower


	2. Defenders of Windsor Castle

June 1, 2014

Hadrian came out of the shower 15 minutes later with only a pair of gym shorts and a white T shirt feeling refreash. He didnt expect to have company waiting for him lounging on his bed was two of his cousins William and Harry

what are you two doing here asked Hadrian

Well little cousin we were waiting for you to come out of the shower but you were taking too long replied Harry.

Well excuse me but I havent had a shower all day thank you very much replied Hadrian who shot his cousin a glare when he snickered.

"Ok if you two are all done its almost time for dinner so get ready oh and its causal tonight consider yourself lucky". William said.

Hadrian only glared and went about get ready after he ushered his cousins out of his bedroom and into the sitting room. 10 minutes later he emerged dress to kill in a pair of black slacks and a black polo shirt. He went into the sitting room and said ready cousins.

William and Harry nodded and led their cousin to the private dining room.

On they way to the dining room William explained that it was a private dinner and just family and friends were invited. Hadrian did not expect to see not only his new family there but the Weasleys Longbottoms Bones and Malfoys. Hadrian ran over to his adoptive families and gave them a big hug. He looked to Mr. Weasley and Malfoy and asked

What are you guys doing here.

The elder Malfoy smirked and replied we heard you found a new family and your grandparents invited us for dinner. Hadrian looked to his grandparents and mouthed thank you and they just smiled and nodded. Hadrian introduced the Weasley Malfoys and the Bones properly to his family and they settle down for dinner.

Dinner was a pleasant affair with light conversation until harry interrupted

"So I heard you guys are wizards that awesome everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Well yeah we are Wizards" replied Fred Weasley.

"Well Fred we have to get together sometimes have some fun" replied Harry Noo was shouted out throughout the room from the adults and it made Hadrian chuckled at their antics.

So Hadrian are you gonna claim your seats on the Wizengamot seats Draco asked while sipping some wine.

Hadrian instructed them to call him to avoid confusion with his older cousin

"No I think I will have someone be my Proxy"

"Well you have any ideas on who you want asked his Grandfather",

"I have a few ideas but haven't finalized who would be perfect".

As he said that he glanced at the elder Malfoy who gave a nod in acknowledgment.

The queen cleared her throat and said lets adjourned to the Garden for dessert and tea. Once in the garden everyone interred mingle with each other currently Hadrian was having a conversation with Draco Hermione and Neville and Ron.

"So guys what's been happening in the wizarding world" asked Hadrian.

"Well nothing much just the same old oh wait Kingsley been made Minister. And the anti werewolf laws are under review", said Ron

"Thats Great" replied Hadrian.

"So Hadrian I still can't believe you are a part of the Royal Family" exclaimed Hermione

"yeah me either Mione" just then the lights of the castle went dark and when they came back on they were surrounded by 20 people in black cloaks.

"Well well well isn't it the blood traitors and the boy who lived" cackled the voice of Antonin Dolohov.

All the wizards went into Battle mode and surrounded the royal family. "Well isnt this great"cackled dolohov and the battle begins.

Spells were soon flying everywhere the defenders of Windsor Castle were holding much better the Death Eaters when all of a sudden a blasting curse broke through the shield that Hermione Ginny And Susan erected over the Royal family narrowly missing the Queens and his Aunt Anne head.

Hadrian then saw red and and start firing curses at the enemy and succeeded knocking a few of them unconscious then all of a sudden the world slowed down and a figure appeared in front of him Hadrian then realizes its his mother.

"Mom" hadrian ask

Lily shook her head "Yes my baby boy its me Hadrian I love you so much and me and your father are proud of you. Hadrian if you want to protect your family you will have to cut your hand and rub it on the ground it will activate the Blood wards and it will also strengthen the existing wards". Hadrian only nodded and was brought back to the present battle .

He quickly told Ron to cover him and did as his mother instructed he slice his palm and rubbed his hand on the ground and as soon as he did it a whistling sound that sounded like the east and west winds were being unleashing its fury upon the world and a golden barrier erected from the ground and enveloped the castle and grounds while forcing the conscious death eaters off the castle grounds and unto the english channel.

As he was being evicted from the castle grounds cried you son of a bitch .

After the threat was over harry went to his family 'are you all right"?

His Aunt Anne replied "yes we are fine and what was that golden barrier that surrounded the castle"

"Its called blood wards" and he then proceeded to tell everyone about the visit from his mother and how it now covered all royal residences and vehicles. After that everything went black for Hadrian as he fainted from exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3 The Day After

Chapter 3 The Day After

Do not own the Rights to the Harry Potter Franchise

June 2,2014

Hadrian woke up around 9:30 am the next morning feeling groggy and tired he notice once he put his glasses on that was on bedside table that he was in his room at Windsor Castle. Then he heard a knock on the door and called the person to enter, his valet Eli entered his room with breakfast "Good Morning your Highness".

"Good Morning Eli" he replied as Eli place his breakfast tray and newspaper on the small round dining table that was located by a window overlooking the garden.

As Hadrian made his way to the table and sat down by that time Eli was getting his clothes out for todays activities.

As he began to eat his breakfast which consisted of eggs bacon and toast with fresh orange juice he notice the headline on the front page of the paper WINDSOR CASTLE ATTACKED.

As soon as he read those words the past nights events came flooding back to him. "Oh my God my family and friends were attacked"! Not even bothering to finish reading the rest of the article He quickly dashed to the bathroom leaving the rest of his breakfast uneaten,leaving an worried Eli who then proceeded to pick up the breakfast tray and leave the room.

Within 15 minutes Hadrian had showered and dress in a pair of blue jeans and a green polo with black and green converse that Eli had laid out for him and dashed out the room to find his grandparents.

Luckily he found them after asking several servants in the library and burst in thinking they were alone but they were not alone for with them was the Muggle Prime Minister David Cameron and Magical Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Umm sorry to interrupt" said Hadrian when he finally notice what he walked in on

"Not at all Rian" (Hadrian had instructed his family to call him) we were just discussing the events of last night . Hadrian only nodded and sat in the offered seat his Grandma motioned too.

"So your Highness I heard you did a very impressive bit of magic last night". Said Cameron.

"Yes sir I was visited by my mum and she told me what i had to do to protect my family" Cameron only nodded and then Hadrian asked the questioned that was bothering him "Excuse me but what happened to the death eaters that I knocked unconscious"?

This time Kingsley answered "they were tied up by Mr Malfoy after you fainted and now awaiting trial in Azkaban" .

Hadrian nodded and asked "What happened to the death eaters that were evicted from the castle grounds"?

'Well Sir they are being looked for as we now know their identities from the death eaters who were captured and their bank accounts and assets have been frozen in both muggle and magical world" said Cameron then Kingsleys brought up another point of interest "Your Highness"

"its Hadrian", Kingsley looked confused for a moment until Hadrian spoke up again

"Kingsley its Hadrian when in private we have known each other for a while" Kingsley Just nodded and continued

"Hadrian We need to talk about your seats on the Wizengamot as you know you have a lot of power and influence in the Wizengamot and we really need your votes to pass some of the reforms that are needed"

Hadrian just sat there taking in everything Kingsley was saying.

"Well Kingsley I don't want to get into politics right now so until further notice Lucius will be my Proxy" and Kingsley only nodded in agreement.

Not many people knew that the Malfoys were spies for Hadrian and the Order after Draco came to Hadrian before 6th year explaining the task Voldemort had given him and the role his family had to play in the war and hope they could be friends, he also swore a wizard oath that he and his family were spies for the Order of the Phoenix and asked no beg to help to bring the downfall of the monster that was holding him and his family hostage in their own home ever since the intended failure at the Ministry of Magic on Lucius part .

After the Battle of Hogwarts Lucius came to Hadrian and explained about being his godfather and he and his family had to play the part to fool Voldemort and other death eaters. that was 4 months ago and Hadrian and the Malfoys have been very wise choice Hadrian Lucius is a skilled politician said his Grandfather who knew Lucius reputation

After the meeting the two Ministers went to leave but Kingsley stopped and looked back at Hadrian and his grandparents

"I will inform you all about the trial dates "with that he gave a bow and exited the room.

Hadrian turned to his grandparents with a mischievously smirk and said

"Well one more thing I have to take care of today" and "whats that" replied his grandfather . Hadrian grinned wider and said to "Give the Dursleys a heart attack".


	4. Chapter 4 The Drusleys

Chapter 4 The Drusleys

**Disclaimer I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter Franchise neither do I make any money **

The Queen couldn't agree more Yes Rian I couldn't agree more after all you must retrieve the rest of your belongings. As she said this she rang a bell and two very muscular men dressed in black walked in the room,Rian these are your personal bodygaurds Felix and Demetri the Queen said as she gestured to the two men. Its a pleasure to meet you your Highness said the blond hair blue eyes Felix with a bow the dark haired hazel eyes Demetri just nodded and did a bow of his own. Its a pleasure to meet both of you hadrian said his hand out reached to the two men who shook it. It wasnt until Demetri went to check the time that he notice the wand that was in its holster under his arm that they were wizards.

Your Wizards said Hadrian as he looked at the two men in front of him and they both nodded. Yes we are sir we both graduated Hogwarts in 1990 It was then his grandmother that spoke up next and said Rian Felix and Demetri are specialty trained wizards that were recommend by Minister Shacklebolt for your personal protection. hadrian only nodded at this and then smiled at the men, Well guys I guess we will be getting to know each other better over time said Hadrian with a smile Indeed your highness replied Felix, hadrian had a feeling that Felix would be more carefree then Demetri who just nodded. So guys this is the plan we are going to Surrey to retrived the rest of my personal belongings from the Drusleys but first we have to see if my wayward cousins want to come along.

He then bid his grandparents good day as they had engagements to attend to that day. Again with the aid of some servants he located his cousins who were playing a game of tennis. Hey guys Hadrian called as he approched his cousins . Hey Rian whats up replied William who just finished hitting the ball back to Harry,oh nothing much just got two new bodygaurds he then pointed to Felix and Demetri who were only a few feet away. So you guys got any thing planned for next couple of hours Hadrian ask. No we are free all day except for 6:30 I have dinner plans with Kate's family said William , I'm free replied a excited Harry who been caught the ball William hit to him a few moments ago

Why what's up asked I was going to go visit my mothers adoptive sister and get the rest of my personal belonging while giving them a heart attack. Sounds fun I'm in said Will and Harry at the same time. Great just Great we leave in 15 Rian said giving his cousins time to freshen up .

15 minutes later Harry met his cousins at the front doors of the castle. So u guys ready asked Rian. Yeah let's go said Harry with that they with their bodyguards entered the two SUVs that were waiting for them. Where to Sir asked Felix as he got into the front passenger side of the SUV, while Demerti got into the drivers seat #4 Private Drive Little Winnington Surrey .

With that they were on their way, So Rian how are you adjusting to your new life ask Will, I'm adjusting slowly just got to remember who I am now said Hadrian, Yea Grandmum said the Statement about your arrival will be release tomorrow which is Monday said Harry . Really I guess grandmum and grandfather want me to get to work. Harry and Will just laughed and spent the rest of the ride goofing off. 45 minutes later they arrived at #4 and Hadrian made his way to get out but William and Harry stopped him Leave this to us Rian and with that they exited the vehicle followed by their bodyguards and went to the front door and knocked

Petunia Drusley was a very happy women as of lately, you see Petunia life was turninf out to be great now Freak of a nephew had disapeared and as yet to return and her husband Vernon just got a raise and promotion at work so she was in heaven little did she know that her mood was about to change. As she was tidying up the sitting room the door bell rang Hmm who could this be she thought as she went to the door to answer it. As she opened the door she gasped at the people at her front door step Mrs Drusley said William in greeting as she realize who were standing at her front of her. She quickly recovered and did a deep curtsy. Your highnesses please come in she said as she let them in along with their bodygaurds and led them to the sitting room and asked did they want some coffee and cake which they declined and then asked what can I do for you she as she did this she fluttered her eyelashes. The two royal just glared at her for 5 minutes until William spoke

We Mrs Drusley are here about the ill treatment of our cousin and member of the royal family. Petunia was confused and takenaback with the tone and question from the young royal she never mistreated yet alone met a member of the royal family . I'm sorry Highnesses but im confused i never mistreated any member of your family as she said that Vernon came in from the the garden and came into the sitting room as having heard voices from outside and came to investagate and stop dead in his tracks as he saw who were standing in his sitting room talking to his wife He approched the royal and said Your Highnesses it a pleasure to meet you Vernon said as he held out his hand for the young royals to shake but drop his hand when the Princes just glared at him and did not take his hand it was complete a silence until Harry spoke for the first time since entering the house As we told your wife Mr. Drusley we are here about The ill treatment of our cousin,What cousin shouted Vernon completly upset at the rude behavior of the young royals and the accusations that he would mistreat any member of the royal family just as William was about to speak the door bell rang again this time Harry went to get the door and let a person in and came back to the sitting room Harry then said what cousin we speak of it this cousin Prince Hadrian Phillip James Windsor Potter as he said that Rian walked in the room along with Felix and Demetei in tow and gave his Uncle and aunt a smirk hello Aunt Petunia Uncle Vernon miss me With that the Drusleys promptly fainted

Hadrian looked at his cousins and asked with a smirk Was it something I said which caused Will and Harry to laugh and went to collect the rest of Rians personal belongings

_Please Review I would appreciate all Helpful tips to help me improve my stories please no flames only constructed criticism _


	5. Chapter 5 Royal Visit

Chapter 5 The Royal Visit

Italics=speech

I don't own the characters to the Harry Potter Franchise

With his mission accomplished he William and Harry returned to Windsor Castle. _So I will see you later Rian and Harry_ said to Wiliam as he left the group to meet up with Kate and her family for dinner. _So cousin what shall we do next_ asked Harry, well how _about we go play some pranks on Beatrice and Eugenie_ replied Hadrian. _Excellent_ said harry all we have to do is find them with that Hadrian had an idea and took out his his wand and said find me as he said that he thought of his cousins and his wand started glowing and shot out a gold mist that formEd into words and Hadrian read them and looked at Harry and said they are by the pool with that they msde their way towards the pool switch Harry in the lead and their bodyguards not far behind.

They spotted the two people they were looking for sipping lemonade and chilling by the pool side Hadrian then got and idea and told Harry who nodded in agreement with the right hand motions and worlds Expecto Patronun then a White stag burst forth from his wand and looked at harry while he gave it instructions on what to do. With that the stag trotted over to the two young womon who didn't notice it until it was right in front of them and said in deep voice look I see you causing both girls to jump and spill the drinks on themselves while the stag disapeared causing harry and Hadrian to burst out laughing and the girls notice and glared at Harry and Rian _thats_ _not funny you guys_ cried the two Princesses at the same time and started to chase them around the castle

A Month Later

Hadrian was settling into his role as a member of the royal family quite well. It's been a month since the Press Statement from the Palace was release annoucing and welcoming him to the family. The Public took the news real well and was Happy to see a fresh face in the family. As of right now Hadrian was on his first official task of greeting Queen Margrethe and Prince Henrik of Denmark for her State Visit to the United Kingdom along with Prince Harry. They were currently waiting at KingsCross Train Station waiting for the royal train to arrive . while there it brought up good memories of the first time he boarded the hogwarts express for the first time.

It was 11:00 sharp the trian arrived at the station and Hadrian was nervous he thought to himself over and over again _this is what I been training for_ and with that the train came to a complete stop and doors were opened revealing the royal couple and their entourage. Once the couple was in range of Harry and Rian they gave a deep bow and then Harry spoke _Welcome to London Your Msjesty and Royal Highness, Hadrian then spoke up and said On the behalf of Her Masjesty Queen Elizabeth II and The British People would like to welcome you._

With that The Queen of Denmark and Prince Consort gave a warm smile and a said their gratitude of thanks for the warm welcome. With that the exited the train station and made their way to Buckingham Palace on the ride over Hadrian and Harry engaged the royal couple in small talk. _So young Hadrian how are you adjusting as a member of the royal family asked Queen Margrethe in perfect english. I'm adjusting well Ma'am just have to get the protocol down and i will be fine._ You will Hadrian you will and the rest of the ride was spent in comfortable silence.

Soon enough they were entering the gates of Buckingham Palace and pulled up to the front doors and Hadrian and Harry let the Queen and Prince Consort exit first awhile were greeted by his grandmum and grandfather. _Daisy,Henrik it's good to see you again_ replied Queen Elizebeth to Queen Margrethe AKA Daisy, _it's good to see you too Liz_ _and Phillip_ replied the Queen of Demark. By that time Hadrian and Harry was off to the side watching the exchange while the couples posed for photos . Queen Margrethe noticed them and replied to her counterpart _your grandsons were delightful. To talk to and were respectful and followed protocol to the T._ Elizabeth was happy that young Hadrian pass his first official engagement as a royal. She turned to the boys and smiled _Well boys why don't you two enjoy the rest of the day_ before she and his grandfather escorted their quest into the palace for the official welcoming ceromony.

Hadrian sighed and looked at Harry who was on his cell phone, _well Rian I'm going back to kennsington to catch some Zzs before the party tonight_ said Harry when he got off the phone. Hadrian liked the idea and said _I might do the same thing see you_ _later Harry , see you later Rian_ replied harry and they proceeded to go their separate ways Hadrian made his way to his car with Felix and Demetri in tow and Felix got into the drivers seat he asked _where too Sir St. James Palace i need a nap _replied Hadrian and Felix nodded and begin to drive towards the Palace. You See The Queen had first offered Hadrian rooms in Buckingham but he declined saying he wanted to live on his own and settle to and apartment at St James instead. When they reached the palace Rian went right to his suite of rooms (which consisted of a large sitting room a dinning room 2 bedroom 2 bathrooms and a kitchen it was one of the smaller apartments in the palace )all he wanted to do was rest for he haven't slept at all last night because of his nerves and was now tired he went to this room and collapes on his bed falling right asleep leaving Felix and Denetri to occupy themselves.


	6. Chapter 6 Sweden Bound

**I don't own any characters to the Harry Potter Franchise or make any money from it **

Hadrian awoke four hours later feeling refreshed,and he soon made his way toward the bathroom after laying in bed for several minutes. As he washed his face he took a good look at his reflection and notice his hair was now reaching his shoulder. I have to get this cut soon he thought to himself. Noise from the other room caught his attention and made his way toward the sitting room.

As he entered the sitting room he spotted Demetri and Felix playing a game of wizard chess. He took his seat opposite of them. "It good to see you up sir"said Felix not even looking up from the chess board."Yeah I was so nervous about today that i hardly got any sleep last night " replied Hadrian "That's understanable" replied Demetri looking up from the game and giving him a warm smile.

"So are you guys all pack for the trip to Sweden"asked Hadrian watching the game with interest. "Yes Sir we are thanks to your friend Dobby"replied Demetri. As his two bodyguards were playing the game he was reminded of Ron and the Weasleys. "Oh my gosh I haven't talked to Ron or the twins in a week'' Hadrian said out loud startling his bodyguards. "Would you like to invite them for afternoon tea sir" asked Felix who finally beat Demetri at chess. "Yea that would be great I will fire called them now". Hadrian said as he went to the fire place which was hooked up to an exclusive Floo Network which consisted of all royal residences the Weasleys Malfoy's and Gringotts.

"The Prank Shop"said Hadrian and toss the Floo powder in.

"Rian what's up"said Fred as his head pop into the fireplace.

"Oh nothing much I haven't seen you guys in awhile, do you guys want to have tea with me".

"Sure thing Rian"Fred replied "We will be over in a minute".

With that Hadrian backed away from the fire place and sat on the sofa waiting for his guest. A minute later the Fireplace roared to life as Fred George and Ron stepped through.

"Hey mate how it going"asked Ron.

"Its going great umm I just greeted the Queen Margrethe II of Denmark and her husband for their State Visist to the United Kingdom"replied Hadrian with a grin.

The twins and Ron was speechless for a moment then George shouted "No way mate wow who you going to meet next the King of Sweden"

"Why yes I am"Hadrian replied with a grin

"Seriously Rian" asked Ron shocked.

"Wow you just diving into the royal duties"said George shaking his head

_"Yea Crown Princess Victoria is having a birthday party and William Kate Harry Beatrice Eugenie Peter Autumn and I w_ere invited".

_"Really so_ _when is the party" _asked George who was now lounging on the sofa while Ron and Felix started a game of Wizard Chess.

_"Well we leave tonight for the concert_ in her honor then tomorrow is the big party "said Hadrian as he was too watching the game going on.

"_Dobby"_Hadrian shouted and there was a pop and an house elf appeared with the the biggest brown eyes you have ever seen. "_What can Dobby do for Prince Harry Potter Sir"_asked Dobby hoping up and down waiting for orders.

"_Dobby could you bring us tea and some pastries_ "Hadrian asked

_"Dobby will be getting that right away"_and popped away only to return five minutes later with the tea and pastries. With that the men in the room settle down for tea and talked while Ron and Felix continued to play Wizard Chess which Ron won to Felix disappointed after an hour it was time for Hadrian to head to the airport and the twins and Ron to return to the shop. Hadrian got Dobby to pop their things to the plane and made his way toward the magical enlarged Jaguar that was waiting outside in the courtyard followed by Felix and Demetri his Valet Elijah and new Equerry Col. Eric Wilson and proceeded to head to the Airport.

Once at the Airport Hadrian was greeted by the Pilots "Good afternoon your Highness my name is David"said a man about six foot with blond hair and blue eyes "and I will be your Pilot for your trip"and my name your Highness is Jack and I will be your co pilot said a man of medium height with brown and brown eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two" replied Hadrian with a smile and these are my bodyguards Felix and Demitri my valet Elijah and my Equerry Col. Wilson, Hadrian said as he pointed to each of his staff.

"Pleasure"the two pilots said Together

As Hadrian was making his way to board the plane he was interrupted by flashing lights and a stream of SUVs escorted by the metro police.

As the vehicles came to a stop his cousins and their staff exited the cars the staff race toward the plane getting a everything settled and sorted for their employers. Hadrian looked at his cousins like their were crazy.

"Seriously Will are you really taking all of your staff to Sweden" asked Hadrian

"Umm yea"replied Will sheepishly

"You are taken you entire staff"said Harry defended

"No i am not i left my private secretary here and my staff on the plane only consist of four people where yours consist of six each

Hadrian only shook his head and greeted his cousins. "So Rian I heard you did a great job greeting Aunt Daisy (Queen Margarethe) for her State Visit",Will said with a proud smile on his face as the boarded the plane.

"Yea I was nervous as Hell" replied Hadrian and everyone laughed Hadrian looked around at his family as they settled on the plane and smiled and thought this is where I belonged and with that he sat back and joined in the conversation with his cousins enjoyed the flight

**Please Review would appreciate any helpful tips**


	7. Chapter 7 Welcome to Sweden

**I do not make any money from the Harry Potter Franchise nor do i own it **

The Flight to Sweden was a flight full of laughter jokes and pranks as the young royals enjoyed themselves. As the plane landed at the airport in Stockholm the royals and their staff was greeted by the British Ambassador and Prince Carl Phillip of Sweden as the Kings Representative.

"Will. Kate Eugenie and Beatrice it's good to see you again"Carl said in perfect English as the royals exited the plane.

"It's good to see you too "said Beatrice as she went to hug Carl followed by her sister and Kate William and Harry shook his hand.

"So where is newest royal" asked Carl looking at the Jet.

"He is on the plane with Peter and Autumn getting his nerves together" replied Kate with a small smile.

Just then Hadrian Peter and Autumn exited the plane followed by their guards "Hey Carl" Peter said giving Carl a bow and Autumn curtsying because of their non royal status.

"Hey Peter Autumn it's great to see you too again" said Carl going over to the couple and giving them a hug.. Carl then looked at Hadrian a smiled. Peter caught the look and did the introductions.

"Carl this is my little cousin Prince Hadrian Duke of Sussex, Hadrian this is Prince Carl Phillip of Sweden"

With that Carl outreached his hand toward Hadrian and said "its a pleasure to finally meet you Hadrian".Hadrian took the offered hand and shook it and said "Its great to meet you Carl I heard tons of stories from Will and Harry about you."

Carl just laughed and said" well I have plenty of stories about them too" As Carl and Hadrian finish chatting

The British Ambassador to Sweden introduced himself" Your Highnesses he said with a bow" Welcome to Sweden I am Ambassador Stevens and if you need anything throughout your stay please don't hesitate to call my office" he said with a smile Thankyou Ambassador we will take you up on your offer if we need William said as the leader of the group.

While the young royals and the Ambassador were exchanging pleasantries their staff had got everything settle in the black SUVs that awaited them. "Well I think it's time to make our way to our lodgings"William said

The group nodded and made their way to the vehicles and got in their bodyguards taking the driver and passengers seats in the front. "So Rian where is this town house we are staying at instead of a hotel like other guest" asked Beatrice as she looked at he surrounding

"Well it suppose to be 8 minutes from the Royal Palace of Stockholm and the Royal Opera House said Hadrian as he too took in Surroundings.

"Sir Ma'am the house on just around the block on the right hand side . As he said that the pulled in front of a beautiful french chateau town house with perfect manicured hedges and red shutters

The house it self was three stories and in was the more private and exclusive neighborhoods in Stockholm . "Wow"said the young royals together even their staff was impress by house..

The house belonged too the Malfoy family and upon hearing that Hadrian was going to Sweden and staying in a hotel Lucius and Narcissa insisted that their godson stayed in the home when he go there, and with some encouraging from Draco he finally gave up and took the offered lodgings. "Wow" said Harry gazing at the house with wonder in his eyes. "Yeah" Peter agreed and then turned to Hadrian and asked the question that was on everyone's mind "How big is it?" With that question Hadrian just smirked and replied

"Lucius told me it has two sitting rooms a library a study formal dinning room kitchen as s a conservatory on the first floor. The second floor has 10 bedrooms with ensuite bathrooms a sitting room. The third floor has ten employee bedrooms with a kitchen and a common room"." Well guys let check the place out said Autumn while walking up the stairs toward the house".

Everyone else following her lead. When they approach the door the Wards have a hum of approval letting the royals and their staff in. Hadrian went to the door and took out a sliver key and inserting it into the key hole twisting the key right The door then swung open revealing a regal looking foyer done in a Canary Yellow with white marble floors with light oak furniture. Felix and Demetri stepped infront of the others and said _Revealio_ checking to see if any unexpected guest were in the house. They then turn to the other guards and said All clear.

With that the group of royal went to explore the house while their staff settle in. They first went through a archway to the left revealing a sitting room done in light green and light brown with Napoleon style furniture . Then the royal went through into the next archway that lead to the formal dinning room which could sit up to thirty people. The room was done done in a light grey adroned with gold finishings. "Wow"Rian you Godparents don't do Anything in halves said Kate as she inspected the two rooms. "Yea"Eugenie said in agreement.

"Okay guys I hate to cut this tour short but if we don't get dress we are going to be late for the concert" William said directing the guys back toward the foyer.

"Okay "Hadrian said "Will and Kate you have the first room on the right. Peter Autumn you guys have the first room on the left. Harry you have the second room on the right Beatrice same to you but on the left Eugenie you have the third room on the left and I have the one on the right." "Now don't worry Col. Wilson already told your staff which rooms you will be staying in and what rooms they will be staying in now let's get ready m" said Hadrian With that they made they way up the the mahogany staircase that was in the center of the foyer.

Once in his room Hadrian notice it was done in light red and gold with a king size four poster bed with wardrobe and a desk by the window facing the side Garden. With that Harry saw the clothes for tonight on the bed , he took his under clothes and headed for the shower.

After ten minutes he exited the shower feeling refresh. He then proceeded to put on the clothes Elijah laid out for him. It was a black tuxedo with tails and white dress shirt with a black bow tie. To put on his Tux he had the Order of Merlin First class medal which was a large star with the letter M done in gold middle surrounded by little stars in silver the other was his grandmothers Diamond Jubilee medal. He also had the medals of Colonel in Chief of the Blues and Royals medal and and las he had the Medal of the Royal Victorian Order. After he got done dressing he went downstairs to the sitting room waiting the his cousins. Not long after he got there Will Peter and Harry came in they were dress just like him but had the Order of the Gater and Thistle Medals and their grandmother Golden and Diamond Jubilee Medals. "All Set Rian asked Peter looking at his cousins clothes for imperfections" and smiled when not finding any .

"Yeah I'm all set and ready to go but I'm I little nervousreplied Hadrian "Don't worry little cousin the Swedes are pretty laid back" said Harry with a grin and taking a seat next to Hadrian

Just then the Four royal ladies descended down the staircase looking like angles. Kate was wearing a silver evening gown with diamond earrings and bracelet. Beatrice was wearing and green evening gown with the Cambridge emerald earrings and necklace and bracelet. Eugenie was wearing a blue evening frees with sapphire earrings necklace and bracelet. And Autumn was warring and pink evening gown with a diamond necklace and earring.

"You guys ready to go ask Kate agent the girls reach the boys.

"Yea we have Fifth-teen minutes to make it to the opera house" said William checking his watch. With that the royals made their way to their vehicles followed by their guards who were also dress for the occasion. And headed to the Royal Opera House.

As they exited their carsthey were met with a frenzy of reporters and photographers calling out their name . "Your Royal Highness" one reporter kept calling to get their attention.

As they approach the entrance they where met by King Carl Gistav and Queen Silvia of Sweden."Good evening everyone"the king said while looking at each of the royals before him.

"Good evening Your Majesties"they all said as they bowed and curtsy.

"Welcome to Sweden"said Queen Silvia with a smile. "Thank you for your warm welcome Your Majesty"Beatrice replied. "Ivan here will show you to your seatsthe king said as he pointed to a man approching them.

"Thank you again Sir replied William. The king only nodded.

"This way Your Royal Highnesses" said Ivan as he led the way to their seats. As they were being led Hadrian observed his surroundings and notice a lot of royals he knew of but not have yet met. It was then he notice a beautiful blond woman around 5'6' with long blond hair to her shoulders and blue eyes. And a very fair skin. As he was checking her out bliue eyes met green for a second and Hadrian only could say one word "Beautiful"

**Please Review **


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting Her

**I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters nor do I make any money this is just for fun **

"Beautiful" Hadrian said as he took in the apearence of the young lady.

"Who is that asked Hadrian to no one in particular"

That's Princess Alexandra of Austria said William with a smirk as he saw the looks the two was giving each other.

" Yeah her Father is Emperor Rudolf of Austria, he very nice man but extremely protective of his family since his wife died last year" said Harry while walking away to greet Prince Amedeo of Belgium.

"Want you go introduce yourself Rian if you find her attractive said Kate as she left him to go talk to Crown Princess Mary and Princess Marie of Denmark.

" I will go with you said Beatrice as she notice the nervous look on her cousins face, "I need to catch up with Elisabeth.

With that they made their way toward the Austrian Imperial Family. Hi Liz Alex and Henri. The people in question turn around around and saw who called their name with a smile.

"Beatrice it's good to see you again it's been to long Elisabeth said as she went to hug her friend followed by Alexandra and then Henrik.

"Yeah it's been to long.", the Beatrice notice Hadrian again and gave his introduction. "Guys I would like you all to meet my little cousin Prince Hadrian Duke of Sussex. Rian these are my friends Elisabeth Henrik and Alexandra.

" it's a pleasure to meet you all said Hadrian with a bright smile"'

"Same here said Henrik with a smile of his own.

**Alexandra POV**

I first notice Hadrian as he walk into the concert hall he was wearing a black tux that fit him perfectly with all his medals with his vivid green eyes and shoulder length hair and very muscular body from workouts he simply look delicious.

We made eye contact and it seem like everyone in the room had disappeared and we were the only two. Those vivid t green eyes that seem to Pierce my soul and it was then that I wanted to get to know him and I knew he wanted to know me.

As soon as Beatrice brought him over I thought I was going to get weak at my knees as he flashed the brilliant smile as he greeted us.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear Liz calling my name.

" Alex are you listening to me ask my sister a little amused.

" Umm what" I asked embarrassedly .

"I said would you introduce Hadrian to some of the guest while me and Beatrice catch up". Said Liz

" Yeah sure I would love too I said with a smile. And he smiled back .

"Shall we" Hadrian asked with a bow

"We shall" I replied with a curtsy of her own making Hadrian laughed.

Hadrian then held out his arm for her to take. Alexandra took the arm gracefully and headed away from their family.

**Normal POV**

"So Hadrian how are you adjusting to the royal life "Alexandra asked as the made their rounds with the guest shaking hands and light chatting.

"I'm adjusting well, you know still learning all the protocol but its getting easier by the day. "

"That's good I couldn't imagine coming into a royal family without any training like that I think I would have ran for the hills" replied Alexandra.

" Oh trust me I wanted to do that plenty of times but having people who support me helps a lot" said Hadrian

"So Alexandra how's living in Austria "?

"It's a great country to live full of life and culture you should visits sometimes"

"I will have to take you up on your offer sometime soon.

"Alexandra I know this kind of forward i mean we just met and everything but would you like to accompany me to the Royal Ascot next week"?

"No Hadrian it's not forward at all I was attending the Ascot with my siblings anyway but you love if you were to escort me" said Alexandra

"Great" replied Hadrian as he and Alexandra walked back toward Beatrice and Elisabeth.

Just then a group of loud girls came into view with too much make up from what Hadrian could see he leaned over towards Alexandra and whispered

"Who are those loud girls with too much make up on."

"Hadrian it's Alex please no more Alexandra and to answer of question the girl in the middle is Princess Isabel of Norway the one on the right is Princess Sofia of Spain and the last one is Princess Georgia of Bulgaria."

"Well Alex if I call u that, you have to call me Rian."Replied Hadrian

"So what's their problem anyways "he asked as he watched the girls move through the crowed shoving younger royals.

"They think they own the world , they are very selfish and arrogant no other young royal want nothing to do with them replied Alexandra

"Interesting "Hadrian said as he observed the girls and the wheels turning in his head about how could he prank them.

Just the a bell rang in the hall alerting all the guest.

"What is that " asked Hadrian confused as people started to move around .

"That the signal for us to take our seats the concert is about to begin".

"Oh okay" replied Hadrian, "So I will see you later tonight or tomorrow night if my cousins might want to go straight home.

"Yeah I will see you tomorrow if I don't see you later" said Alexandra and gave Hadrian a kiss on the cheek as she went to her seat.

Hadrian smiled as he to went to take his seat four rows over from where Alex was standing. Then the trumpets blew a mighty tune that announced to entrance of King Carl Gustav Queen Silvia Crown Princess Victoria and her husband Prince Daniel Prince Carl Phillip and Princess Madeline .

Once the Swedish Royal Family was seated everyone one else in the hall took their seats and the concert begun. Hadrian really did enjoy the concert and understood every word that was spoken and sung because of the lessens he was taken in French German Russian Spanish Danish and because of the multi-language charm he put on his cousin and himself to understand and speak the languages better.

To his first thought he didn't get to see Alexandra again that night but he was determined to have as many dances as he can with her at tomorrow's night ball .

_**Please review and give and positive feedback**_


	9. Chapter 9 Next Morning

I do not own Harry Potter

**The Next Morning**

Hadrian woke the next more after the concert with a smile on his face all night he dream of Alexandra how beautiful how polite and how graceful she was.

Smiling to hisself Hadrian laid in bed for few more minutes until a knock on the door disturbed him. After he called the person to enter he found out it was his valet Elijah.

"Good morning your Highness" said Elijah heading to Hadrians closet already getting his clothes out for the day

"Morning Eli"replied Hadrian taking the undergarments from Eli a heading to the bathroom.

"Excuse me sir but its 8:00 am and breakfast will be served in the dinning gave to him the room in twenty minutes" Eli said as he exited the room.

Hadrian having heard every word his valet said got into the shower first washed his hair with the shampoo Mrs Weasley then he proceeded to wash his body it took 12 minutes to finish washing his body.

Stepping out the shower feeling refreshed he then proceeded to put on the clothes Eli laid out for him. He was dressed in a pair of khaki slacks and a red polo with his black Stacy Adams . He then proceeded to head down to the dinning room for breakfast.

Once he stepped into the room he was met with the smiles of all his cousins who were eating their breakfast and conversing with each, until Kate notice Hadrian

"So Rian how did you enjoy the concert last night" asked Kate while scooping some eggs unto her plate .

"It was great the performers were very talented"said Hadrian scooping some eggs and sausages unto his plate and pouring himself some orange juice.

"Yea I bet Princess Alexandra made the night even better" said Harry with a smirk.

"Shut up Harry" shouted Hadrian as he ate and glared at his cousin.

"So Rian what do we planned for the day"? Asked William as he to glared at his brother.

Just then Col. Wilson walked in the room with a bow to the royals he went over to Hadrian and handed him their timetable for the day and bowed again and left the room Hadrian who then took out his wand and made copies for everyone else.

10:00 am visit British Embassy

11:30 lunch with Crown Prince and Princess Denmark Princess Marie of Denmark Prince Amedeo of Belgian Princess Madeline and Prince Carl Phillip of Sweden

1:00 pm Visit The British Army and Naval Base in Stockholm

2:00 pm visit four British owned businesses

3:30 pm Rest

6:00 Birthday Gala

"So guys are we all cleared with the timetables and Harry I couldn't do anything about the places the Palace and Prime Ministers office came up with the timetable" Said Hadrian and Harry have a him a pout

With that all said the family continued to eat. When Hadrian finished his breakfast he cast a quick Tempus charm when it read 9:45 Hadrian looked at the room and said.

"Alright guys its time to get going". With that the cousins headed toward the Black SUVs that were magically enlarged to accommodate everyone including their bodyguards and soon they were on their way.

The first stop was the British Embassy there they were greeted by the British Ambassador and his staff .

"Welcome your Highnesses" Ambassador Stevens said with a bow.

"It's great to see you again Ambassador and Thank you for that warm welcome" Said William.

With that they were given a tour of the embassy and met every staff member from the Ambassador to the custodian workers. To Hadrian the tour was great but others like William and Harry who been on these tours so many times found it borning.

After the visits the group headed to the Hilton Hotel Stockholm for their lunch date.

When they got to the Hotel they were greeted by the hotel manager and Prince Frederick's chief of staff and was lead to the restaurant.

Upon enterning the restaurant the spotted the other guest and made their way towards them.

"Well Well Well isn't it the British Royals" said Frederick with a smirk as he want over to greet them

"Well isn't it the Danish Royals" replied William with a smile as he shook Frederick's hand and gave Mary and Marie a hug.

"So sit sit everyone" said Frederick motioning to the seats at the table.

When everyone was seated William introduced Hadrian to Frederick Mary Marie Amedeo and Madeline.

"Guys I would like to introduce you to our little cousin Hadrian, Hadrian this is Frederick Mary Marie Madeline and Amedeo"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" said Hadrian giving his signature smiles.

"It's great to meet you too said Frederick with his own smile. I believe you met my mother recently Hadrian."

"Oh yes your mom is Aunt Daisy" exclaimed Hadrian. Frederick raised his eyebrows at the name for his mother.

"Aunt Daisy" asked Frederick with an amused smiled.

"Oh yes she insisted that I call her that in private and that I come to Denmark before the summers out" Hadrian explained..

"Well if mom asked you to call her that and personally invited you to. Denmark you must have made an impression on her" said Frederick in thought.

"So Hadrian how are you adjusting to royal life"? Asked Mary while buttering a roll

"It's great but people expects a lot from you and I'm use to my privacy but now that I'm a prince ins Britain's new Heartthrob" replies Hadrian with a smirk toward William and Harry.

"Just remember little cousin we were here first "replied William with a smirk.

"So Hadrian said changing topics Madeline how do you like being married"

asked Hadrian while he took a sip of water.

"It great but I have to get use to not just thinking of myself I have someone else to think about now too."

The conversation continued like that until the waiters came and took their orders. The rest of the agenda went by in a blur Harry William Hadrian and Beatrice took a great interest in the Army and Naval Bases while Peter Autumn Kate and Eugenie too interest in British small and large business owner in Sweden.

By time they got back to the town house they were tired so the bid their goodbye to one another and went to take a nap. While napping Hadrian was dreaming if a certain blond.

_Please Review and positive reviews_ _and what would you like to see happen in the story_


	10. Chapter 10 Birthday Gala

July 3,2014

Later that evening the Malfoy townhouse was in an uproar as the inhabitants were busy running around getting dressed as their ladies in waiting and valets ran after them helping them get ready.

Hadrian was currently in in room standing patiently as Elijah was adjusting his royal order medals. He was currently in his uniform of the Colonel of the Blues and Royals with his orders of The Garter Thistle and Merlin also with Queen Elizabeth Diamond Jubilee medal.

When Elijah was done he put his hat on and look at hisself in the full length mirror. He wasn't vain or anything but he had to admit to himself he looked good. With that he thank Eli and told him to take the rest of the evening off and tell Col. Wilson the same thing.

So with that Hadrian went down stairs to the sitting room and waited for his cousins.

The first to come down was Peter who was dressed in a black tux with white tie and his medals and orders pinned to his tux.

"All ready Rian" Peter asked as he poured himself a class of Brandy

"Yeah I'm all set just can't wait to see her" again replied Hadrian.

"Wow Rian you must really like her" asked Peter taking a sip of his drink.

Hadrian just smiled and then William and Harry entered the room. William was dressed in his Irish Guards Uniform and Harry was in his Blues and Royals uniform both with sash and Medals.

So you guys ready for tonight asked Harry as he took a seat on the sofa.

Yeah I just wished the ladies would hurry up sighed William also taking a seat.

Just then the girls walked into the room looking radiant. Kate was in a silver dress with the Cambridge Lover Knot Tiara and necklace. Autumn was is a light blue dress with Princess Anne's Fuston Tiara a Sapphire necklace Beatrice was wearing a light navy blue dress with her mothers Fringe Tiara and Eugenie was wearing a lavender dress with The Stratmore Rose Tiara and necklace.

You guys ready to go asked Autumn walking towards the door the girls following her followed by the men and their bodyguards.

So once again they made theirs way to the Royal Palace of Stockholm were they once again were met by King Gustav who was dressed in his Navy uniform with his medals and Orders with blue sash and Queen Silvia who was wearing a lavender dress with the Brazna Tiara and necklace.

When done changing pleasantries they made their way the the Blue Drawing Room where other royals were gathered Hadrian immediately spotted Alexandra and went to her leaving his cousins shaking their heads at his his antics.

As he approached Alex he notice that she was with her family getting his nerves together his continued to make his way toward then. When he finally reached them he gave a bow to Emperor Rudolf and said.

Good Evening your Majesty it's a pleasure to meet you.

Emperor Rudolf who was dressed in full ceremonial navy uniform with orders studied the young man before him and after a minute he he reached out his hand and said

"Awe so we finally meet young Prince Hadrian my son and daughters speaks highly of you,Also Daisy speaks highly of you also,It's a pleasure to meet you young Hadrian"

"No Sir the pleasure is mine" said Hadrian with a smile. He then look at Alexandra and gave her a wink making her blush them turned his attention back to the Emperor.

"Sir may I have the pleasure of escorting your beautiful daughter Alexandra for this evening festivities and the Royal Ascot later".

Emperor Rudolf was smiling on the inside even though his exterior feature were quite opposite and said.

"Young Prince Hadrian you have my permission to escort my daughter if she agrees."

Hadrian then turned to Alex who was dressed in a sage strapless dress and Empress Elisabeth Emerald Tiara and asked

"May I escort you tonight Alexandra"

Alexandra gave him a warm smile and said "Yes I would love if you would escort me tonight".

With that Hadrian offered her his arm and she took it and the walk off to chat with others.

"That was real smooth Rian" Alex said as she look at him with a smirk.

"Yeah I was nervous as Hell thank God that all of that etiquette training came in handy "Hadrian said exasperated causing Alex to bust out laughing.

Hadrian was about to say something but then a bell rang out across the room l. Alex saw the confused look on Hadrian's face and leaned over and said "that's the bell to let us know that they are ready to announced us".

Hadrian saw that everyone was forming a line so he and Alex got in line behind Amedeo of Belgian they were the last one in line . As they got to the front of the line Hadrian gave the announcer their names and titles.

The announcer cleared his throat and said

"Introducing His Royal Highness Prince Hadrian of United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland Duke of Sussex and Her Imperial Highness Princess Alexandra of Austria ArchDuchess of Salzburg".

With that Hadrian Gracefully lead Alex in the room and over to where her father and William were talking and Alex's father had a smile on his face as he glance at the pair as they walked toward them he leaned to William and whispered

"I do like your cousin William he very charming and makes Alexandra smile it doesn't hurt that he is also the savior of the Wizarding World" said Rudolf to an astonished and shocked William.

Rudolf saw the look on Williams face and laughed "don't be shocked my boy every Head of State knows about wizards and such".

William only nodded and took a sip of his champagne. Hadrian and Alexandra finally reached them and they smiled at the couple. "So Hadrian how's are you settling into your knew life" asked Emperor Rudolf

"It's getting easier sir as the days go by this is my first royal event".

"Really you must have been nervous" asked Rudolf with a smile.

"Yes Sir but I became more comfortable in my own skin and now I don't get as nervous".

Just then the the trumpets flared to life on the announcement of the king and queen.

"Thank you all for coming to Victorias 30th Birthday celebration, we would like for you all to have a great time and would you join in with Queen Silvia and I to Wish our daugther a happy birthday" with that everyone raised there glass and King Gustav turned toward the doors and said to Crown Princess Victoria and with that the doors opened revealing Princess Victoria wearing a pink dress and the Swedish Fringe Tiara and necklace and Prince Daniel who was dresses in nlack tux white tie.

Crown Princess Victoria went to the center of the room where her parents were and hugged them both followed by Daniel. She then turned the those gathered and said

"Thank you all for coming and celebrating this very special day with me and my family, please enjoy yourselves" and with that the orchestra started playing the waltz and Daniel and Victoria started dancing followed by King Gustav and Queen Silvia and then other couples started dancing.

Hadrian turned to Alex and asked her "Would you like to dance MiLady"?

"Certainly Milord" with that they ascended onto the dance floor followed by Will and Kate and Frederick and Mary. After dancing the Waltz, Tango, dinner was served.

Luckily for Hadrian he was seated next to Alex and her father and got to know the Austrian Princess and Emperor better dinner was Italian menue because that was Victorias favorite food.

After dinner the guest of two hundred people went to the back garden to watch the firework display in honor of Princess Victoria. While the display was going on Hadrian and Alexandra was gazing into each other eyes and the last fire work went up Hadrian leaned in for the kiss.

The kiss was just as he had imagine her lips were soft as he swiped his younger across her lips to asked for entrance and she gladly complied their kiss lasted until they both needed ai.

"That was great" Alex panted leaning on Hadrian for support.

"Yeah I agree" replied Hadrian.

"So"Alex said after she regained her composure "so whats your cell number" she said going into her purse to retrieve her phone.

After he gave her his cell she gave Him hers. "So I will call you tomorrow" said Hadrian while escorting Alex to the entrance Hall of the Palace after the Fireworks Display.

Once in the hall Alex farther found them

"Alex it's time to go said the Emperor .

Alex turned to Hadrian

"thanks for the wonderful evening Rian I enjoyed myself".With that she gave him a peck on the cheek and left with her father who gave Hadrian a nod in approval.

Hadrian looked after them until their car drove off. He went to look for his cousins and found them talking with Crown Princess Victoria and went over.

Happy Birthday Victoria Hadrian said as he reached inside his pocket and retrieved a long black box and have it to Victoria.

"Thank you Hadrian" Victoria said as she opened the box to reveal a Diamond and Sapphire bracelet.

"I wanted to give it to you in person I had my best friends Hermonie and Ginny to help me pick it out I hope you like it".

"I love it Hadrian thank you so much", and then she gave him a hug.

Well guys I think it about time we make our way back to the townhouse said William.", with that they said their goodbyes and left.

Once they got back to the townhouse everyone crashed some not evening bothering to change except to take off ther jewelry and sweet dreams plagued the young royals.

**please review**


	11. Chapter 11 Back Home

Sunday July 4,2014

The next afternoon found our young royals on a plane back to London. Currently Hadrian was going over his schedule for the next week, currently Monday he was opening a new Children's Ward at King Edward VIII Hospital. Tuesday was was the Grand opening of Lily's Magical Children Orphanage which with from the Ministry of Magic and The British Parliament would help find abused magical children and help fund the Orphanage and bring them to Orphanage which Hadrian finance to Build which would give children a second chance at having a family

Wednesday he was attending a Conference for Future Entrepreneurs which he found out his uncle Prince Andrew was also attending and later that night he also would be attending a Gala Benefit for Families that was affected during the Second Wizarding War. Thursday he would be attending a session of Wizenaganot to see what bills are being introduced. Friday he will attend Trooping of the Colour for the first time, he would be riding behind his Grandparents -and along side His Uncle Prince Charles his cousins William and Harry and Prince Edward Duke of Kent. Saturday and Sunday he had to himself.

"So your Highness that's everything for the coming week" said Col. Wilson putting away his PDA.

"Thank you Wilson take the rest of the day off once we land" Hadrian replied giving the man a smile

"Thank you Sir" replied Wilson

"So Rian have you talked to Alexandra yet" asked Autumn with a smile as she took a sip of her bottle water.

"Yeah I told her I would call her once I get settle so we can talk in private".

Atten: We are about to land at Heathrow airport in two minutes please fasten your seat belts the Pilot said. With that everyone did as they were toldand two and half minutes later they were exiting the plane.

So guys what are you all up too for the rest of the day"? asked Harry while looking at his cell

Well Kate and I are going home to spend time with our son said William walking toward the car that was waiting to take Jim and Kate back to Kensington Palace.

"Yea Autumn and I are going to relax with the kids for the rest of the day"replied Peter.

"Well I guess I will see you all Friday then" said Hadrian walking to his car followed by Felix and Demetri. As he got in and Felix and Demtri settle in the driver and passenger seats.

"Where too Sir"asked Felix settling in the driver seat?

Back to the palace guys so we can relax said Hadrian getting comfortable in the back seat.

15 minutes later Hadrian found himself walking through the door to his suite of apartments at St. James palace. He went straight for the kitchen to get himself a snack. As he was eating vanilla ice cream he heard the floo flared up and then voiced of Felix and someone that sounded familiar.

"Sir Felix said as he walked in the kitchen Lord Malfoy is here to see you".

"Okay I be there in a minute" said Hadrian finishing the last of his ice cream and went into the sitting room to find Draco waiting for him.

"Draco what are you doing here" asked Hadrian taking a seat opposite the young blond.

"Rian we need to get to the Ministry Now Fudge and Umbridge is trying to declare you mentally unfit to handle your family Fortune and trying to get power of attorney over you".

"Really hold on for a moment"said Hadrian as he pulled his cell and dialed a number and waited for an answer Hello someone on the other side said.

"Hello Blake this is Hadrian, look we have an emergency some idiots are trying to get me declared incompetent can you meet me at the Ministry in five "

Sure thing Boss I see you there said Blake as he hung up the phone.

Hadrian then looked at Draco and ran his hand through his hair. "You know the only reason they are doing this is because you were out of the country and still think you are".

"I know Draco I know we'll let's get to the Ministry and sort this out".

"Yeah my father is trying to stall as long as he can let's go"

With that Hadrian and Draco followed by Demetri and Felix went through the floo the the Ministry. Once there Draco lead them to the Court room were the hearing was being held as the entered a stood in the shadows they heard Fudge finish arguing his case.

"Hadrian Potter is mentally unstable to control his family fortune and seats on the Wizenaganot "

"How have you come to that conclusion "Fudge asked Madam Bones

"Well he appointed a known death eater as his Proxy said Fudge pointing to Malfoy Senior and who knows what could be lurking his mind that he shared with the Dark Lord".

Hadrian just had enough of the farce of a hearing and step out of the shadows. "So Lord Fudge you want to control my estate and seats pray tell what were you going to do with my money"?

The whole room was in shock at the new attendee all except for Malfoy Senior who smirk and said "this body recognizes Prince Hadrian Potter Duke of Sussex"and Fudge paled at the new title of the Boy Who Lived clearly he had been ginaware of his new relation to the royal family

"Thank you Chief Warlock Malfoy Hadruan said with a bow". " I am wondering how this became a hearing in the first place from what know of the law all parties involve must be present and since I was still out of the country at the time I feel my rights have been violated.

"Sir Blake Barnes young Prince Hadrian attorney"spoke a new voice that entered the chamber the owner of the new voice was a young muscular blond male with blue eyes . "I motioned this body to dismiss this so called hearing because my client was not here to defend himself and he didn't receive an official notice to these hearing and motioned for allfees to be paid by those who brought up this Hearing said Barnes as he handed his motions to Madam Bones Lord Malfoy and Minister Shacklebolt .

The three spoke together and agreed Motions Accepted Lord Fudge and Miss Umbridge you are to pay for the attorney fees for Prince Hadrian".

"Now See here" ... Fudge started but was cut off by Madam Bones

"I would be quite Lord Fudge before I hold you in contempt" and that shut Fudge up rather quickly.

Barnes and Hadrian turned to Fudge and said "be expecting a law suite for slander" and walked out of the courtroom.

Once out of the courtroom Hadrian led his solicitor Draco and his body guards to his family's office at the Ministry. Once seated in the Victorian Era style office he called for Dobby and with a pop the little elf appeared.

"What's Dobby can do for Master Hadrian "asked the bouncing elf

"Dobby could you bring us some sandwiches and lemonade"Hadrian said with a smile.

"Right away Sir" said the elf then then piped away only to appeared six minutes later with the food and drinks. "Is that all"ask Dobby with a smile

"Yes that's all Dobby thank you "

With that Hadrian turned his attention to his friend and solicitor. "So Blake what do you have for me today"asked Hadrian picking up a sandwich and taking a bite

Well for starters you i was going to wait until you settle in but I'm here now so you are now majority owner of the Daily Prophet with 51% of the shares.

Draco looked at his friend in shock "Rian I didn't know you were thinking about purchasing the Prophet"Draco said while picking up his own sandwich

"Yeah I couldn't take a chance and have the Ministry controlling the media again and it is a great investment". With that Hadrian returned his attention back to Blake and asked "what else"?

Well for starters this Blake said as he pulled out an folder and passed it to Hadrian who took it a opening it and read the following

Lestrange Vault (By Conquest)

Liquid Assets

140 million

Properties

Lestrange Manor Norfolk England

CherryWood Estate Vienna Austria

#2 Kensington Street London England (TownHouse)

House elves 28

Dolohov Vault (By Conquest)

Liquid Assets

42 million

Properties

Dolohov Place Chelsea England

12 House Elves

Yaxley Vault (By Conquest)

Liquid Assets

60.7 million

Properties

Penthouse Apartment London England

Townhouse Washington D. C.

Vintage Collection of Automobiles worth 25 million.

Hadrian stopped reading after that the packet was four pages long so he just asked okay Blake sum this up for me please.

"Of course Hadrian all in all you inherited from twenty five people who was in the Dark Lord Inner Circle".

800 million in total liquid Assets

28 Real Estate properties around the world

4 rare collections (Cars, Jewelry Art Wine)

40 House Elves

One 350ft Yacht and Private Jet

Okay next question asked Hadrian are their families who didn't serve that monster properly taken care of asked Hadrian siping on some Lemonade.

"Yes Sir the Goblins thought that you would look out for them and made sure that the children and spouses had enough financial support to last them three life times."

"Good this is what I want you to do with this I want to give the Weasley Patriarch and Matriarch twenty million and the Anjou cottage in Wales, I also want you to give all the Weasley children five million each. I want to give 20 million to Lily's Orphanage over the next twenty years to help fund it I also want to give my cousins ten million each set up in a trust. also want to give the Kent's and Glousters 20 million each so what does that leave me with "

"Sir that would leave you with 630 million plus you current liquid assets would leave you with over 1 billion

"Good I also want the yacht and private jet to be at the disposal of the Royal Family let it be known to the Government and public that those are privately own and operated unless it is used for official State Use, also I want to auction off some of the homes

"Yes Sir I will get in it right now".said Blake who got up and left.

Great see you later said Hadrian sitting back and taking another sandwich. "So Draco have you asked out Ginny yet"?

"No I haven't I'm just waiting for the right" Time replied Draco.

Haha "it's more that you are afraid the Ron will hex you and the twins will prank you Hadrian said laughing at the distraught face his friend was making.

Just then Hadrian phone ranged and he looked to see who it was a notice that it was Alex calling and he quickly answered it.

"Hey Alex what's up "

"Nothing much just got home from Sweden how's was your trip home and what are you up too now"

"It was pleasant umm just taking care of some business then I'm heading home. So Alex how was your trip home".

"It was okay Elisabeth kept giving me grief about you and I, but my dad shut her up he really likes you and I can't wait until Ascot next week"..

"Me either I like talking to you Alex so what are you doing for the rest of the night"?

"Oh nothing just getting ready for dinner, oh okay Rian I have to go talk to you later bye"

"Bye Alex"Hadrian said hanging up the phone

"So Rian who's Alex your girlfriend"Draco teased.

No she's just a friend now would you excuse me I'm tired and would like to take a nap said Hadrian pushing his friend toward the floo network connected in his office. Draco flooed back to Malfoy Manor and Hadrian and Felix and Demetri then flooed back to St. James Palace for his nap.


	12. Chapter 12

Monday July 6

The next morning Hadrian awoke to Eli pulling apart the curtains and letting in the sunlight which hit Hadrian right in the face

"it's time to get up Sir it's 7:45 am you have to be at the Hospital at ten"

With a groan Hadrain set up in his bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes and he woke up Bloody Hell it's to early Eli Hadrian said as he made his way to the bathroom grabbing a pair of boxers from Eli as he passed. Fifthyeen minutes later Hadrian emerges from the bathroom clean and refreshed and headed over to the rack were Eli put his clothes for the day today he would be wearing a grey suit with a blue shirt and yellow tie with grey socks and shoes.

After he was fully dressed he went into the dinning room where Dobby had prepared him a light breakfast of eggs toast and jam with a glass of pumpkin juice. As he was eating Col. Wilson Felix and demetri walked in a took their places around the table helping themselves to some breakfast.

Once they were all finished eating Wilson looked at his watch and saw is was 9:05" Sir we have to leave in ten minutes if we want to be on time"

Of course is everyone ready to go asked Hadrian getting up from the table and heading toward the front door. They soon exited the palace in the new Jaguare he had brought that was magically enlarged and had magically reenforced armor and tires. As they followed the Metro Police that was their permanent escort everywhere Wilson spoke up again "Sir I'm sorry this was not in the trine table for this today but I recieved a call last night from your uncle Prince Charles private Secretary and he told me that he made arrangements for interviews for the positions of your privat Secretary Assitant Private Secretary and a maid all magical of coursd.

Harry sighed and shook his head fine when are the interviews I know I new the staff"?

"The interviews are at three today" said Wilson looking over his notes and then looking at Hadrian for comfirmation getting a nod he went back looking at his notes, "Sir once we get to the hospital we are going to be greeted by the Director and head of Pedatrics then you will be given a tour of the new wing and visit current patients".

"Sounds good Wilson" Hadrian said as the pulled up to the Hospital 6 minutes later. Hadrian looked out the window to see the hospital staff and reporters with a nod from Felix and Demetri he exited the car and was instantly he heard the clicking sound of cameras taking his picture Hadrian smiled and greeted some of the crowd and press before making his way towards the Director and the head of Pedeatrics.

"Good morning your Highness" said a man with short dark hair and hazel eyes who appeared to be in his 50s My name is Howard Clay I'm the director of the Hospital and this is Susan Banks Head of Pedeatrics he said pointing to a women who curtsyed and appeared to be in her 30s with red hair and medium height..

Thank you it's good to be here and I feel honored to open your new wing Hadrian said with a smile. So shall we start he asked

Yes Sir this way please the Director motioned for Hadrian to follow him who in turn was followed by Col Wilson and Felix and Demetri. All in all the tour took an hour Hadrian viewed the new operation rooms the new emergency rooms and was taught how most of the equipment worked Hadrian met some of the children their but one who got his attention was a 5 year old girl with blond hair and blue eyes her name was Margaret and she was an orphan who lived with her relatives Hadtian could since she was magical and they hit it off real we'll. after the visit Hadrain told Wilson to find out everything about that little girl.

After the tour was over Hadrian had lunch with some if the hospital staff and left the hospital around 1:00 and made their way back to to St James Palace. Once back at the palace Hadrian took off his suit jacket and tie and headed to his desk where Hedwig drop all his mail. While looking through his mail he opened some of the letters and after some finish reading some of the mail mostly from fan girls He got up from the desk and went into the yellow sitting room

"

okay guys it's almost time for the interviews I want to interview them in the Crimsom Drawing Room in the main palace".

"Sure thing Sir I get it set up right away Sir" replied Wilson leaving.

"Okay guys you ready"asked Hadrian leaving the apartment heading toward the State Rooms of the Palace. Once there he was greeted with the sight of his applicants one by one he interviewed them and quickly made his secession for his Private Secratry he hired Jasmine Boyd a Cambridge University graduate who Major in Polictical Science and International studies. For his Assistant Private Secretary he chose George Baldwin a graduated from St Andrews with a major in in Marketing . For his maid he hired the former maid if Princess Margaret Alice Kelly who was a 42 year old witch. All his new employees will start tomorrow. After that Hadrian decided to go for a swim and see his Grandparents with that he went to Chang into his sweats with swimming trunks underneath and then headed down the road toward Buckingham Palace.

As he exited the car and walk through the front doors he was immedeaitly greeted by he grandmothers Private Secrtary John "Good Afternoon Your Highness" he said with a bow

"Good Afternoon John are my grandparents home"Hadrian said with a nod of his own

"No Sir they are on a two day visit to Wales John said as he led the young Prince further into the palace.

"Oh we'll I'm going go for a swim see you later John" said Hadrian making his way toward the swimming pool.

Five minutes later he arrived at the pool undresses and dove righ in after swimming four laps in the pool he t looked at his bodygaurds and grinned. "Hey how about you guys come on in and let's have some fun with that the bodygaurds conjured up some swim trunks and got in the first started playing volleyball then they did racese to see who was the fastest.

After an hour they got out of the pool and went into the changing rooms to change in some dry clothe and made their way out of the palace. On their way out they spotted a tour group and Hadrian decided to make a surprises appearance.

Hadrian followed the group and once they were in the throne room he spoke up." You know Grandma never sits on her throne unless she has to". Hadrian looked on with jam amused look as the group jumped and turn around looking wide eye at the newest member of the family. After signing autographs and taking pictures Hadrian and -he then said his goodbyes.

Once back at the palace he showered again fans slipped into some gym shorts and a white T shirt he then went to the dining room to eat dinner with Felix Eli and Denetri the meal was hamburgers curly fries and Butterbeer that Dobby made After dinner Dobby brought then some fresh chocolate chip cookies they four of them talked for awhile then Hadrian called it a night bid goodnight to his saff


	13. Chapter 13

July 7

The Next Morning Hadrian woke up with the same routine starting with Eli opening the curtains of his bedroom

You have an hour and a half before for appointment sir.

Thanks Eli said Hadrian getting out of his bed and grabbing some underwear and t shirt and headed to the shower. 15 minutes later Hadrian emerged from the bathroom having had his shower and brushed his teeth and comb his hair.

As he entered his bedroom Eli was just finishing laying out his clothes for the day Hadrian quickly got dressed in a grey suit with blue dress shirt and tie with grey dress shoes. After he dress he made his way down the hall to the dinning room where Dobby had prepared breakfast of toast bacon and eggs and orange juice which he promptly devoured. As he was Finnishing eating Col. Wilson walked in a bowed to Hadrian "Are you ready your highness we have 45 minutes to get to the hospital. Hadrian stood and said "Yeah I'm ready lets go with that he made his way out to the courtyard of the palace where Felix and Demetri were waiting for them with that Hadrian and Col. Wilson got into the back seat of his Mercedes Benz while Felix and Demetri got into the driver and passenger seats and gave the signal for their two motorcycle police escort to go.

"Sir when get to the Orphanage you will be greeted by the Director of the Orphanage Dr. Jones and Head of Operations Dr. Winters after you meet them you will open the the buildinf and then be given a tour and meet the residents after that you will have lunch with some of the staff" explained Col. Wilson as he went over his notes.

"Okay everything sound good Hadrian said as they pulled up to the front of the Orphanage where the director and head of operations were waiting for them along with the press . Hadrian put on a smile as Felic opened his door and he followed by Col. Wilson exited the car making their way toward the hospital along the way he shook a few hands and posed for a few pictures.

Once he reached the front doors he was greeted by Dr. Troy and Dr. Winters. "Good morning sir I am Dr. Troy Director of Lily's Magical Center and this is Dr. Winters Head of Operations . Hadrian shook Dr. Troy hand first then when he went to shake Dr. Winters hand he got a bad feeling as soon as their hands made contact.

After introductions were made the tour of the new wing started with Hadrian looking at the kitchen dinning rooms bathrooms bedrooms and the I Care Unit (Infirmary) and then he met a few residents who already moves in who Hadrian connected too instantly. All in all the tour lasted an hour and a half.

After the tour Hadrian was currently having lunch with some of the staff he was effectively avoiding Dr. Winters who just would stare at home when he thought no one was looking. Hadrian quietly informed Felix and Demetri about his concerns and they were keeping an eye on the doctor.

After the luncheon Hadrian went into Dr. Troys office and was presented with gifts from the children of the hospital as he touch picture of Buckingham Palace he was porkeyed out the hospital. As soon as Felix felt the porkey activated he quickly grabbed ahold of Hadrian since he was the closest.

Hadrian and Felix fell into a dark room where as soon as the went for their wands they were immediately disarmed and stunned.

While Hadrian and Felix was projected out Demetri went into action and sealed the the whole Orphanage and stalked toward Dr. Winters who had a malicious grin on his face and quickly stunned him befor he could get away.

After he took cared of the Doctor he took out his cell phone and tried to contact Felix but his phone went straight to voicemail. After that he called the head of General Chancellor Head of the Royal Family protection.

"Chancellor here"answered in a gruff voice

"Sir this is Demetri Sanders Prince Hadrian guard we have a major problem".

"Okay what is it boy"demanded the gruff voice on the other side of the phone.

"Prince Hadrian and Felix have been kidnapped and I have the suspect in custody".

"Well Sanders that is a problem, I will notify Her Majesty the Prime Minister and the Minister of Magic make sure that the Center is on lockdown no one leaves until they are all questioned".

"Yes Sir I already put the hospital on lockdown and every staff resident and guest are in assigned areas".

"Good Good see you soon" and then the line went dead.

**Meanwhile**

Hadrian woke up 45 minutes later and he notice that he was lying on a bed half naked and he was all alone. He quickly tried to summon some wandless magic but found that he couldn't it was then that he notice that he had on magic dampening cuffs.

Just then the door opened and revealed an aristocratic looking man who made his way to where Hadrian was tied up

"Well Well your Highness it's good to see that you are up". All Hadrian did was glare at the man and said "what do you want with me and where is Felix"?

"Well your friend is in the next room and for what I want from you I already got, you see you will be a father soon a father to my future grandchild".

"What the Hell are you talking about u crazy son of a bitch "?Hadrian yelled. Struggling with his binds.

"Well while your were out cold we took some of your sperm and impreganated my daughter".

"Why the Hell would you do that"

screamed Hadrian.

"To put it frankly I'm broke my families broke and you and my grandchild are out meal ticket with your vast wealth and your connection to the royal family we will be the envy of every aristocrats family

It was then that Hadrian recognized the man he was Charles Wyatt Earl of Jersey. "Wait your Charles Wyatt you know you could have asked for money rather the steal my sperm you idiot". That was the wrong move Charles swung forward and smacked Hadrian across the face making his head swing to the side.

"What the Fuck "! Hadrian shouted at Charles his eyes glowing neon green and magic swirling around him even with the magic dampening cuffs on scaring Wyatt so much he called for his son who happened to be a wizard to stun the young prince all Hadrian saw was darkness.

**Meanwhile at the Center**

"How could you let this happen your we're suppose to protect him" said Queen Elizabeth in a deadly calmed voice that meant trouble for anyone who it was directed at and right now it was directed at Demetri.

"Liz calm down the poor boy didn't know it was a trap" said Prince Phillip while rubbing soothing circles on the queen back.

"Your Majesty we are doing all we can to trace the porkey"said Amelia Bones Head of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Thank you Madam Bones" said Prince Phillip still trying calm his wife down.

Just then Tonks burst through the door and whispered something into Amelia ears making her eyes widen. "Your Majesty we just received information from the suspect Demetri stunned and learned that Prince Hadrian was taken captive by Lord Charles Wyatt and I ordered Aurors to go and retrieved the young prince."

"Good General I want Wyatt on trial for treason after this is over"demanded the Queen as she left the room to head back to Buckingham Palace to await news as she knew she couldn't mod anything but wait.

**Back at the Wyatt Manor**

Hadrian was lying on the bed that he was being held captive in when he heard the door to the room creek open revealing a young lady around the age of 18 with black hair and hazel eyes. She quickly rushed in the room and locked the door and went over to the young prince.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you your highness please forgive me"she pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Shush why are you sorry"? Hadrian asked looking at the girl.

"Because this was all my father doing and I sorry I wasn't strong enough to resist them I'm the one who's having your baby".

Hadrian could see that she was sincere in everything she had said and he felt sorry that she had to be put through the girl spoke up again "My name is Cora Wyatt and I want to help you and your friend leave this place".

"Well the first thing we need to do is get these damn cuffs off of me."

"That's easy "said Cora taking out her wand and waving then across the cuff which snapped opened with a click and Hadrian felt his power rush through his body.

"Now lets find Felix and get the Hell out of here" Hadrian said making there way towards the door and walking out. Once in the hall Cora nudged Hadrian arm signaling him to go to the right which the stopped three doors down from the room Hadrian was captive in and with a wave of his hand he unlocked the door to reveal a pacing Felix Hadrian cleared his throat when Felix didn't notice making Felix turn around a smile coming across his face once he realized who he was looking at.

Hadrian cross the room a removed Felix's magic dampening cuffs. Finally Felix sighed with relief and look at the girl accompanied Hadrian "Umm Hadrian who is this"?

"Well you see the is Cora the mother of my child" Hadrian said rubbing the back of his head and upon seeing the confused look on Felix's face and said "I will explain latter. Now lets go and get out of here".

With that the made there way out of the room and down the hall they met no resistance to their escape until the reached the entrance hall of the manor where a dozen of wizards were waiting for them and one who was in front stepped up and gave Cora a dirty look before addressing Hadrian and Felix

"Well Well Well this is quite unexpected he said with a smirk Now if you two are done with your little escape plan my guards will escort you back to your room, and you little sister I will deal with you later" he said making Cora shiver.

Hadrian looked at him and said "I don't think so"and before anything else was an explosion rock the entire house on it foundations.

**Five minutes Before**

"Is everything ready for the operation" asked Amelia Bones

"Yes ma am we put up anti porkey and apparition wards around the house" said Demetri.

"Good Good alright men and women our main objective is to retrieve Prince Hadrian and Auror Felix and try to capture as many suspects as possible" said Amelia to a group of 30 of her best Aurors.?

"Yes Ma'am" replied the group while putting on their dragon hide armor.

"Alright let's move in"

In the Manor

While the explosion happened Hadrian and Felix took the time to throw up shields because they the didn't know if the person attacking the Manor was friend of for. Just then the wall on the left side of the entrance hall was blown apart causing parts of the wall to fly across the room, then all you saw was Aurors in red and grey robes swarm the hall taking out some of the stunned wizards out before the could respond.

"No"! shouted the leader and he starting throwing cutting hexes at the Aurors and on he queue and started throwing hexes. The battle was going in the Aurors favor and everything was going find until a very violent purple curse hit Tonks in the leg and Hadrian saw red from where Felix was shielding him and the magic swirled around him pushing Felix out of the way and he starting making his way toward the center of the battle the enemy wizards who saw him and started throwing curses at him but the were reflected of his invisible shield that his Aura made and walked toward the man who curse Tonks and said

"Hey Bastard "!the man turned around and before he could utter a single word Hadrian punched him in the face knocking him out.

He then turned to the enemy wizards and blasted then against the wall and were knocked unconscious. He then turned to the Aurors and said they are all yours I'm going home and Thank you all for your help with that he motioned for Felix and Demetri to come along he also motioned Cora to follow him also he was not about to leave the mother of his child.

With that he Felix Demetri and Cora walked outside the manor toward the helicopter that was waiting to take then away but before loading the copter he turn toward the Wyatt Manor and saw Tonks being loaded unto and ambulance and walked toward her Thank you Tonks I want you to get some rest and heal up I will see you soon and with that he gave her a hug and went back to the Helicopter and once buckled in the copter made its way to Buckingham Palace.

**PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOI THINK **


	14. Chapter 14

On the way to Buckingham Palace Hadrian filled in Demetri and Felix on what went on so they can make an official report and release a press statement.

As they approached the palace Hadrian notice that Cora was being quiet throughout the whole trip." Cora are you okay" asked Hadrian concerned evident in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about my family what's going to happen to them what's going to happen to me"she said softly.

"Don't worry about it everything will be okay "said Hadrian taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze. When he look up from her and out the window he saw that the were descending unto the garden of the palace.

Once the Helicopter had stopped completely he Cora Demetri and Felix walked off the helicopter and Hadrian was immediately crushed in a hug he looked up to see it was his grandmother that was hugging him so tightly and he hugged her back. After five minutes of her hugging him Hadrian finally said "Grandma can't breathe"

The Queen finally let him go and Hadrian notice that all his family was there and was hugged back to back by the members of his family.

After being hugged to death Hadrian introduced Cora and asked to speak privately with his Grandparents his uncle Prince Charles and his Aunt Camilia he also asked for the Prime Minister he needed to sort things out.

Once again Hadrian found himself in in his Grandmothers study waiting for the Prime Minister to arrive, just then there was a knock on the door and the Queens Equerry announced the Prime Minister.

"Good evening your Majesty yours Highnesses" said the Prime Minister bowing slightly. "Good evening Prime Minister we have a lot to discuss"said the Queen

"Yes ma'am I have been brief on the entire matter and I figured there maybe some questions concerning the legitimacy of the child."

"Yes Sir replied Hadrian first the time he wanted to make sure that his child would be recognized by the public and government".

"Well your highness I have spoken to my cabinet and The Heads of the Commonwealth and they all agree in light of the circumstances they have agreed to recognized your child as legitimate"he said to Hadrian and Cora who both nodded and sighed in relief.

"The baby will be recognized by the Government and the Commonwealth if Her Majesty and the Prince of Wales recognize the baby as legitimate" said the Prime Minister and without hesitation they said the would be recognized .

After that was discussed they moved in to the people that was captured and found out what they knew under vertiserum and they would face up to sixty years in Azkaban.

After the Prime Minister left Cora finally asked the question that has been on her mind ever since she got there. "Umm excuse me ma'am but I was wondering what's going to happen to me".

"Well dear you will be staying here at the palace"said the Queen but Hadrian had other ideas and said "Grandma I was thinking that Cora move In with me at Potter Manor. It's big safe and comfy from what I have been told".

The Queen took a moment to think about the pros and cons and decides it would be best for Cora and the baby. "Very well then but keep St. James as your official London residence "said the Queen.

Hadrian nodded and look at Cora who seemed a lot better but could tell the she was tired with that he said his goodbyes to his Grandparents Aunt and Uncle and he and Cora headed to the floo room to floo to Potter Manor.

Potter Manor was a large French Chateaux style Estate sitting on one hundred and fifty acres Their first view of the Manor was from the Floo Room which was done in Burgundy they then proceeded to the Entrance hall that was done in silver and blues with white Marble floors. Just then they heard a pop and turned around to to a well dressed house elf

"Welcome to Potter Manor Master Potter and Lady my name is Tiddy and I am Head house elf here at Potter Manor and the assistant to Mrs. Ross the Head Chief of Staff ,Just then a woman entered the hall who stood around 5'6 and had brown hair pulled into a tight bun.

Good evening Your Highness, mi lady she said as she approached them my name is Linda Ross and I am Head Chief of Staff here at the Manor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Ross you seem familiar.

"Well of course I look familiar I changed your diaper for six months before you and your parents went into hiding". Hadrian just nodded and smiled and introduced Cora. "Ms. Ross this is Lady Cora Wyatt she will be staying with me due to some circumstances"said Hadrian.

"Don't worry your Highness I have been brief on the matter by Col. Wilson and looking forward to the potter patter of small feet she said with a warm smile.

So Ms. Ross what can you tell us about the house and grounds.

Well the house is four stories with sixteen bedrooms with ensuite bathrooms on the second and third floors, the house also two sitting rooms and four drawing rooms and formal dinning room that can sit up to forty, a ballroom with the capacity of two hundred a library a conservatory and a personal study on the first floor and its sitting on one hundred and fifty acres.

"Wow was the only response that the two young adults could give.

Well let me show you to yours rooms you two must be tired given the day you had I will also send up some soup.

With that Miss Ross showed led them toward the staircase but then turn to the right of it and revealed a door to an elevator. "You might not always be able to walk up the stairs so your grandparents installed a elevator when your grandfather took sick"Miss Ross explained and with that they entered the elevator and took it to the third floor.

Once on the third floor Miss Ross explained that this floor was for the family and the second floor was for guests and the fourth floor is for servants as she led them to their rooms.

They approached the second to last room on the hall Miss Ross said it was to be Cora's room while she stayed there and she opened the door to reveal a large yet comfy room that was done lavender and green with a large wardrobe and a Queen size canopy bed that stood in the middle of the room. Cora was absolutely taken with her new room and thanked Hadrian and Miss Ross.

The next stop was the Master bedroom at the end of the hall the room was enormous done in creams and blues with a desk near the window overlooking the garden with a king size bed in the middle of the room. Hadrian thanked miss Ross and said there was no need to send up anything cause he was going straight to bed with that his dreams were filled with the sweet Alexandra and his future child.

333333 33333333333333·


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Hadrian woke feeling better then he did thefore. He just laid in bed for a couple more minutes then he got out of bed a went to the bathroom he washed up came out to a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt.

After he got dressed he left his room and then proceeded to find the small dinning. After three minutes of looking he found it and was greeted to the sight of Cora and Col. Wilson along with his Private Secretary Jasmine Boyd. The three occupants stood quickly when the notice the Prince in the room.

"Good morning your Highness" greeted Col. Wilson and Jasmine.

"Morning all "replied Hadrian who took his seat at the head of the table and motioned the other occupants to sit,

"So what's going on "asked Hadrian taking a sip of orange juice which appeared on the table with his breakfast of eggs bacon and biscuits.

"Well your Highness the Press is having a field day the story leaked out of your kidnapping and Miss Wyatt condition "said Jasmine looking over her notes.

"So how is the press taking it "ask Hadrian while putting jelly on his biscuit.

"They are taking pretty well Sir , you have the publics support so that's good and the Palace wants to release a statement after you looked over it first"replied Col. Wilson.

"Good Good I want everything to be calm do Cora for the next couple of months and cancel all my engagements for the rest of the week except Trooping of the Colour ".

"Considerate done Sir by the way sir Princess Alexandra of Austria has been calling every since the news broke she has threaten to come here "said Jasmine.

Just then a shout echoed throughout the Manor "Hadrian Phillip James Windsor Potter where are you "?which made said person gulp for he knew it was Alex.

Bravely he rose from his seat and went to the entrance hall where he found Alex who crushed him in a hug after she hugged in to death she let go and then punched him in the arm "How could you not call me and let me know you were okay I have been worry sick. "

"Sorry Alex I was not thinking so much was going on "Hadrian said with shy smile.

"Okay I forgive you but don't do it again young man "said Alex a smile gracing her face.

"Okay Alex I have someone I want you to meet " Hadrian said tugging Alex towards the small dinning room and once again when they entered everyone stood Hadrian led Alex to the chair to his left that was recently occupied by Col. Wilson how moved down a seat.?

"Alexandra I would like to introduce you to my friend Cora who will be staying here"

Hadrian pointed to Cora seated to his right and she waved in greeting at Alexandra who waved and smiled back he then introduced Jasmine who smiled in greeting and of course you know Col. Wilson . "So Alex how did you get here anyway not that I'm not happy to see you "asked Hadrian.

"Well I heard about you two last night on the news and I convinced my father to let me come and check on you which was hard because I had a lot of public duties to attend to so I can only stay for a couple days and the Queen told you were staying here instead of St. James".

"Sounds good so do you have anything you want to do while your here asked Hadrian"?

"Umm I haven't thought about all I was concerned about was you . "

Just then Miss Ross entered the room "Excuse me your Highnesses but Mr. Blake is here to see you he's in your study sir. "

"Thank you Miss Ross" said Hadrian getting up and leaving the room but not before he turned around and asked the ladies if they were going to be okay while he took care of some business and the nodded and said they would get to know each other better.

Hadrian left the small dinning room and proceeded to his study upon entering he found Blake looking out the window at the garden. Hadrian made his presence known and Blake smiled "Good morning Sir how are you "Blake asked with true concern.

"I'm fine Blake what brings you here" Hadrian asked.

"Well first to check up on you and second to fill you in on your estate", I have done everything that you requested and and the houses you sold earned you all together 120 million after taxes and what not. Also after taxes have been taken out your yearly income is 4.5 billion

Great I want to open up a 200 million pound trust for Cora and the baby each. And I want to put the baby in my will at once

"Yes Sir I will get on that right away", Sir I also have been reached by the Wyatt family attorney and it seems that Coras father has disinherit her Blake said with a small smile .

That bastard Hadrian yelled slamming his hands down on the desk he was sitting behind, fine then she want need any of their money Hadrian said. Then Hadrian took a deep breath

So Hadrian how are you really taking thing asked Blake?

I'm fine just trying to wrap my head around everything that's happened and the fact that I'm going to be a father soon so considering everything I'm fine

Okay I am concern for you Blake said with a smile

Hadrian returned the smile and said "If that's everything Blake I have to ladies to entertain good day Blake "Hadrian said while opening the door for his solicitor after Blake left Hadrian went looking for the girls after asking Miss Ross he found out that they were in the garden.

As Hadrian entered the garden he was amazed at it beauty and vastness. He s spotted the girls sitting on a bench chatting under a oak tree. He approached them Good morning ladies he said smoothly.

Hadrian me and Cora was just talking and we found out we have a lit in common like our favorite food is Italian and we love horseradish Alex once Hadrian came up to them . "Hadrian was happy that the two women was getting along.

"So Hadrian this place is amazing its two times bigger the Chatsworth house and its beautiful " Cora said smiling.

"Thanks Cora it is beautiful" Hadrian said in thought then he looked at Cora.

So Cora I was wondering if you want to see a healer to check on you and the baby asked Hadrian

Sure I want to know that everything is alright Cora said while rubbing her stomach

Great I will get a appointment for us soon said Hadrian, So Alex how would you two like to meet the family as the mother of my child and Alex as my girlfriend. The two girls looked shocked at first them they agreed that they would like that.

Great hold on for a minute and he took out his wand and said EXPETO PATRONUM with that Prong the Stag erupted from his wand a he whispered to the stag and it dashed off dividing into smaller stags.

Hadrian then looked at the ladies and said now we wait for a reply as he sat down next to the ladies he started their conversation again this time about hot princes. After five minutes Prongs came back with the replies and everyone said that they could attend dinner that night at 6:30 .


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Guys sporty bailout the mix up with the chapters

Chapter 16

Hadrian and the girls spent the rest of the day getting to know one another soon it was 5:00 and they had to get ready for who was in his room looking in the mirror while Eli who arrived early that day was brushing lent off his blazer you see tonight's dinner was a semi formal one.

So Eli how are you findind the manor asked Hadrian while turning around and facing his valet and new friend.

The manor is brilliant and the grounds are beautiful you are so lucky to have a place like this. Replied Eli

Thanks Eli hey how about you take the rest of the night off go to the village and enjoy yourself and please take Col. Wilson with you

Thank you sir replied Eli while walking out the door to his room to the servant quarter. Hadrian shook his head and took one last look in the mirror pleased at what he saw he left his room and went to the blue drawing room to wait for the girls about five minutes later Alex and Cora cane down dressed I'm cocktail dresses .

Wow you two look beautiful said HDrian approaching the girls and kissing their hands making both girls blush.

Thank you Rian replied Cora and Alex you don't look bad yourself just then Miss Ross appeared and said that the family were at the front gates and approaching the house Thank you Miss Ross replied Hadrian soon there was a knock at door and Hadrian went answer it and was greeted to the sight of his grandparents aunts uncles and cousins Hadrian greeted then gave them a tour of the house and and showed them to the green sitting room.

Once all seated and comfortable Rian made introduction everyone I would like you to meet Alexandra Hasburug of Austria, Alex this is my grandparents whom you met my uncle Charles aunt Camilla Uncle Andrew Aunt Anne Uncle Tim Uncle Edward and Aunt Sophie Hadrian said pointing to each person and you already know my crazy cousins earning a shout of protest from said cousins.

Just then Miss Ross came in and declared dinner is served and with that they rose and proceeded to the large dinning room which Hadrian took his seat at the head . One all seated the first course of dinner which was tomato bist soup appeared on the table. So Cora tell me more about yourself asked Prince Phillip.

Well sir in 18 years old I went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France I'm a horse enthusiasts I love art and I wanted to go into teaching .. Don't you still want to go to teaching asked Alexandra curious cause she quite liked the girl sitting in front of her. Yeah I wanted too but my dad no doubt will cut me off and I can't pay for school.

Hadrian who been listening with rapid attention spoke up Cora if you really Want to go to school and become an teacher I would like pay for you too. Thank you Rian but I couldn't. Hadrian held up his hand and said "Cora it would be my honor to help out a friend with a smile. After that dinner was a quiet and comfortable affair with the main course being Beef Wellington with green beans mashed potatoes with whit gravy and for dessert chocolate pudding.

After dinner they all went to the conservatory for coffee and tea and end up playing charades with Harry winning most of the time. So Alex how's your father asked Prince Charles who looked interested.

Well Sir he's during fine a little overworked but fine he will be taking a mini vacation here to the Royal Ascot next week but that all receiving a nod from Charles. Then the Queen spoke up Alex the last time I talked to your father he was telling me you are planning to go to Cambridge University this Fall. With a smile.

Hadrian sat there shock at his grandmother's statement receiving a look from Alex that said calm down he did just that. Alex continued Yes Ma'am I am I just received my acceptance letter yesterday morning.

Oh really what are you planing to study asked Autumn Phillips

I'm planing to finish my study of Political science and World History I really enjoy the two subjects. Everyone nodded in acceptance of her answer. Just the Harry the ever goof ball of the family decided to ask So Hadrian when are you going to ask her to marry you causing Hadrian to sputter in his coffee looking like a deer caught in the headlight causing everyone to bust out laughing. Soon it was 8:00 and every one had to leave because they had business to attend to the next day and children to get back to despite being 15 minutes from London. Hadrian hug his grandparent and said goodnight to every one with the girls.

When everyone was in their cars and heading toward the front gates did Hadrian finally close the front doors and turned to the girls and said well girls it looks like you survived my family dinner congrats he said with a smirk. Alex and Cora both looked at each other and then went to Hadrian who was still smirking and slapped him in the back of the head making him yell oww what's was that for Hadrian asked while rubbing his head .

That's for being a git said Alex with a smirk. Now Rian will you excuse us we are going to bed goodnight replied Cora as she and Alex headed up the stairs .

Goodnight Hadrian said while ascending the stairs he too going to get some sleep

Hadrian woke up the next morning to the morning Sun shinning on his ace he then open his eyes and sat up in his bed looking at his surroundings it was then he tried Eli in his closet getting his clothes out for the day.

Good morning Eli Hadrian said while getting out of bed and walking toward the bathroom to relieved himself and take a shower as he was walking Eli handed him a pair of boxer and a tee shirt.

About 15 minutes later Hadrian appeared from the bathroom feeling refreshed Eli what time is it. It is 8:35 sir. Well I guess it's time to get on with the day said Hadrian while putting on the khaki pants and dark green polo shirt.

As Hadrian was heading out the door to his study he turned to Eli and said if anyone needs me I will be in my study getting some work done and then left the room , on his way down he spotted Miss Ross and Miss Boyd talking in the entrance hall. Once they sported him they both cutesy and Miss' Boyd said to him I left some paperwork on your desk sir about engagements next week and interview that the press want to have.

Thanks Jasmine I will get to it after my meeting with Blake just as he said that the Floo flared a bright emerald green and Blake stepped out dusting soot of himself. Once he spotted the young Prince and his colleagues he greeted them after exchanging pleasantries he followed the young Prince to his study.

So Blake Hadrian begin have you got the trusts set accordingly .

Yes Sir replied Blake handing Hadrian a folder with all the information regarding the trust's, Very good Blake every thing seems to be in order. I also like to set up a trust like my Uncle Prince Charles has the Duchy of Cornwall I believe. I want you to take some of the small business and commercial building and residential and put it into the trust it will be called the Duchy of Sussex I want the revenue to equal 50 million pounds a year after taxes this will go to my first born son and in the trust he will only be able to access 25% of it a year until he is of the age of 30.

Yes Sir Blake said while stirring everything down Once he was done he spoke again Sir the Earl and Countess of Wessex have requested to used the private jet for an official visit to Brazil next Thursday .

Well I can't very well refuse my aunt and uncle so yes they can use the jet anything else Blake Hadrian asked leaning back in his leather chair

No sir that's all saif putting all the files back into his brief case and closing it . Well if there nothing else I have a lot of work to get to I will see you later Blake Hadrian said standing up and overreaching his hand which Blake took with a smile and then left.

Hadrian took his seat again and opened the folder Mark engagements he opened the folder and started to go through them he circle the ones he was interested in taking part off next week he will attending a young entrepreneur seminar in Glasgow Scottland, the World Boy scouts Association Jamberee in Copenhagen Denmark and a barbecue that night, he also decided he will attend the The Natuional Autism Awareness Carnival fundraiser in South Wales. After deciding to send the file to Col. Wilson to make arrangements. He then took out his wand and cast a Tempus Charm to see what time it was and discovered it was 10:08am. He quietly got up and walked out the study he called for Dobby and asked where the girls were and found our t uhh st were in the conservatory and he made his way there.

He found the girls in the conservatory playing a game of chess Hadrian just took his seat just watching the girls play and five minutes later Alex called out Checkmate ending the game. They both congratulated each other on a good game then turned their attention to Hadrian. So Rian you done with all your business for the day asked Alex .

Yes I am done for the day well trooping of the color is tomorrow so we have to head back to London tonight to be ready for tomorrow. Alex I would love it if you join us me tomorrow as my guest.

Rian I would love too but after the parade I have to head back to Vieanna my father is looking for me now and he wants me back he says he misses his baby girl laughed Alex it's Seattle I have Dobby and Tipsy packing our things a we live in three hours now let's enjoy the rest of our time in the country and with that Hadrian Cora and Alex took up a mini chess tournament

So what do you all think please review and tell me what do y'all want to see happen in the story


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

In Hadrians opinion good first Trooping of the Colour went better then he thought it would . The birthday parade in honor of his grandmother went as he expected he rode behind his grandparents carriage along side his Uncle Prince Charles Aunt Princess Anne and his Cousins Prince William and his second cousin Prince Edward, he wore his uniforms of the blues and royals with all his medals and decorations.

The ceremonial parade it self was long in Hadrian a option but he must get use to it and the appearance on the balcony of Buckingham palace surprised him the most not because of the the massive crowd but it was what the crowd was chanting as he Alex and Cora and the rest of his family appeared on the balcony. The crowd along the Mall God Bless the Royal Family and singing patriotic song as the Royal Flypass flew over Buckingham Palace.

Now a two months later Hadrian sat in his office in his new royal apartment at St. James Palace thinking about how he felt that day surrounded by people who loved and cared for him. After awhile Hadrian got up to go to the yellow sitting room of his the apartment that his grandmother insisted that he move into because it was bigger and could accommodate a family better.

Hadrian reached the sitting room and sat next to Cora who was watching the BBC news , she then turned to him a smile and said " so how's things going Rian" Hadrian smiled back and said that "l talked to Madam Promfrey and we have had an appointment to check up on the baby in thirty minutes so get ready. Cora smiled "Well I really hope she can give me something for the morning sickness and I really want to see Hogwarts"

"Great she said that it would be alright if you floo to the infirmary so are you ready to go now" said Hadrian getting up and reaching out his hand helping Cora both gracing their cloaks and heading for the floo saying Hogwarts Infirmary and with a flare of green fire they were gone. They both stop spinning just in time for Hadrian to catch and steady Cora before exiting the fireplace. Hadrian looked around noticing the hospital was empty Madam Promfrey he called out upon hearing rustling of papers in the matrons office headed toward it just as he was walking toward it Madam Promfrey emerged from her office and gave him a smile.

"Well dear I'm happy you care not in my infirmary because you had a near death experience" Promfrey said giving him a hug and looking over where Cora was standing and smiled at her so this is the young lady that has the whole nation talking hi I'm Poppy Promfrey I am the head Healer here at Hogwarts now how about you go get on the need and we will take a look at you and the little one"

CORA did as she was told a laid on the bed and lifted her shirt to exposure stomach then Madam Promfrey ran several diagnostic spells on Cora and smiled at the results well the baby is healthy everything looks ok and everything is growing ok ten fingers and ten toes said Promfrey with a smile .

After their checkup with Promfrey Hadrian decided to show Cora his old stomping grounds he decided to show her the Great Hall and today Cora was impress was an understatement she was amazed at its size and greatness it just so happened that when they entered the Hall lunch was taking place and the Hall was buzzed with children chatter but It was silenced as the doors to the Hall was opened to reveal Hadrian and Cora .

Dumbledore stood up and greeted them with that Damon twinkle in his eye in Hadrian opinion. "Hadrian my boy it's good to see you again what brings you to Hogwarts today said Dumbledore stepping down from the staff table dc to hug Hadrian.

"We were just here for a check up and I decided yo show Cora Hogwarts Cora this is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Professor this is Cora Wyatt" .

"It's is a pleasure to meet you Cora" Dumbledore said while taking her hand and kissing it. Hadrian then introduced Cora to the ready of the staff and showed her the Gryffindor common room the qudittch PITCH the Library and the Headmaster office

After their tour of the school Hadrian and Cora flooed back to St. James Palace where Cora took a nap and Hadrian decided to see if Alexandra was free he picked up his cell and dialed her number

Alex :Hello said Alex

Hadrian: Hey Alex it's me Rian are you busy right now.

ALex: m never to busy for you handsome what's going on but I'm on my way to a gala

Hadrian :OH nothing much just got back from the healer and from giving Cora a tour of Hogwarts

Alex:Really how's the baby and Cora doing and when will I get my tour of Hogwarts asked Alex

Hadrian: Haha they are doing fine and the next time you come got England I will take you there and give you a tour

Alex:you better I'm holding you to it sweetie hey Rian I have to go I have get ready for this award gala I will talk to you late r

Hadrian:okay bye talk to you soon

Hadrian then hung up his cell and went to his desk in his study and proceeded to look over some paper that Jasmine gave him to look over early that day as he was browsing he saw that it was an letter from the Wyatt family attorney he read the letter and got angrier and angrier as he read the letter basically stated that Lord Wyatt was filing for custody for his unborn child how that man avoided being captured was a mystery to him he immediately got up up and went to find Felix and Demetri and found them in the kitchen sipping coffee

"Felix we are going to Buckingham Palce to see my grandparents Demetri stay here with Cora Cantrell her whereby went and I will be back soon"

Both bodyguards could tell their young charge was in a bad mood and decided to not aggravate him further . "Okay sir they said as one. Great let's go " Hadrian said walking out the door to the parking spots assigned to him for vehicles and got in his jagure a and sped toward the front gates of the palace down the mall toward Buckingham Palace he didn't wait for the guards trello open the gates he used his magic to blast the gates open and sped into the inner courtyard toward the front doors.

He and Felix quickly made there way to his grandmother's private Secretary office and once he got there he asked where his grandparents were due home from their trip from Brazil. He was informed that he grandparents wasn't ue back until tomorrow night. Hearing this he said thank you and went to find his aunt and uncle who was in the White Drawing Room holding a reception he sent Felix in since he was dress for the occasion and he was only in a pair if jeans and black T-shirt .

Charles and Camila approached him "Rian is there something wrong"asked Camila with concern"

"Yes but we can't talk here" Hadrian said as he gestured toward a empty sitting room once in the room he cast a silence charm and just handed Charles the letter from the Wyatt Lawyer. As Charles read the letter he got angrier and anger after he was done he passed it to Camila he just sat their in shock. So Wyatt wants to play games asked Charles fine we show him that he is out of his league .

"Have you told Cora about this" asked Camila with concern in her voice she has gotten really close to to both Hadrian and Cora in the last couple of months.

"Not yet but I'm going to do that as soon as I get back home he said with a small smile Cora hates to not be told of things that concern her or baby" Hadrian replied. As he was heading out the room releaseing the silencing charm off the room he turned to his Aunt and Uncle and said if I don't get to see grandma and grandpa could you tell them I'm heading to Scotland tomorrow morning oh and can Cora come stay with you while I'm not here I will feel better if she is with family also I'm leaving Demetri with her for protection.

Of course Rian she can stay with us replied Charles who patted his nephew on the back while walking out the room d returning to the reception

Please Review


	18. Chapter 18

It was 3:46pm when Hadrian and Felix left Buckingham Palace and headed down the Mall toward St. James Palace. Once inside his and Cora apartment he went in search of said girl while Felix went to fill in Demetri and who was in his office at the Palce doing paperwork. Hadrian found Cora in the private garden that was attached to their apartment.

"CORA I have something to tell you Hadrian said as he went to a bench and gestured for her to take a seat next to him

"Rian what's wrong you are scaring me " Hadrian only handed her the letter and let her read it he watch Cora face turn from white to red and she threw the letter down and Shouted "How dare he try and get custody of our baby that bloody git he will never get his slimy hands on him or her as she was saying that the temperature in tbd room drop and a small flower vase exploded because of her and the baby's magic.

Hadrian stood and gives Cora calming her down and said "nothing going to happen to our baby I will not let that bastard get near you or the baby.

CORA calms down and sat in a wicker chair so what are we going to do she asked looking up at Rian well I went to see my grandparents but I got uncle Charles and Camila instead they said they will fight tooth and nail for us . I also told Felix to tell Col. Wilson to contact Blake so we can discuss our options.

"Okay that sounds great when are we meeting with Blake" asked Cora who had calmed down and was now walking around the garden smelling the flowers.

"We meet him the day after tomorrow after I come from my visit to Scotland to open up the new International Studies Wing at St. Andrews and I want you to stay with Umcle Charles tomorrow night it will make me feel a lot better and I will be leaving Demetri here with you also"

"Okay then enough of that serious talk how are you and Alex doing" Cora asked causing Hadrian to blush

"We are doing great Im planning on surprising her soon with an romantic dinner in Vieanna after we get this settle this with your father" Hadrian said smiling Alex and him have been getting closer amd closer in the last two months they were exchanging letters phone calls emails and sneaking out to have dinner date at one of Hadrian private estates supervised of course.

Hadrian and Cora talked for many minutes more before Cora decided to take a nap l. Hadrian who saw this as amd opportunity went to see his Equerry he walked out of the apartment doors after telling Felix and Demetri he was going to see Col. Wilsom and to keep amd eye on Cora. He approxhed the section of the palace that housed the offices of the staff offices he quickly went to his staff section of offices and found Col. Wilson sitting behind his desk going over some papers.

Hadrian knocked and was ushered in by Wilson at once . So what can i do for yo sir asked Wilson peering over his glasses.

"What can i do for you Sir "asked Wilson settling down behind his desk.

"I just wanted to go over the itenerary for Scotland "Hadrian asked quie curious of the details of the visit.

"Well Sir we leave at 8:00 by the Queens private helicopter we should arrive in Edinburgh by 10:30?where you will be met by the Lord Mayor of Edinburgh and the Forst Minister of Scotland we then will procced to The Palace of Holyroodhouse where we will be will settle in and then at 3:00 we will head over to St. Andrews for the dedication and opening then you will host a receptiom at the palace at 7:00 then the next morning back to London l.

"That sounds good Wilson well it 3:46 how about you go home for the rest of the day and get ready for tomorrow Hadrian said while standing up amd shaking Wilson hand .

"Very well sir replying with a bow.

After leaving Col. Wilson he decided to see his private Private Secretary office he knocked once and heard the reply to enter he went in to see Jasmine typing away at her laptop computer once she looked up and saw who it was she immeadatly rose to stand but Hadrian wave her to sit back down. " So Jasmine are you ready for Scotland tomorrow Hadrian asked?

"Yes Sir everything is sorted out and it should be smooth sailing also Ms. Granger contacted me and said that she would love to accompany to the dedication ceremony and will floo over tomorrow morning ".

"Great Great and what about the other project"Hadrian said leaning toward his secretary with interest .

"Well everything is a go ahead Princess Alexandra Secretary has added the date to the Princesses calendar looking like a charity event and the home in Vienna is beign prepared.

"Thank you Jasmine your the best well I guess I better head out see you tomorrow morning".

"See you tomorrow Sir" said Jasmine opening her office Door for him

Hadrian mAde his way back to his apartment feeling excited about surprising Alex real soon. As he entered the apartment his he saw Felix and Demetri along with Cora who had awaken from her nap watching the movie Anastasia.. Hadrian sat down next to them and watch the rest of the movie after the movie Hadrian stood up from the sofa and stretched he then looked at wleveryone and said" how about we get something to eat the Ritz have the best chicken Marsala "

Sure thing im getting hungry replied Cora rubbing her stomach and with that they all procedsed to leave to the Ritz.

Several hours later Hadrian and Cora can through the front door of the aparrment their hunger sated and sleepy promptley they headed to bed Hadrian have to get up at six in the morning

**The Next Morning july 14**

The next morning Hadrian awoke to his curtians beign pulled apart by Eli who after pulling them apart made his way to Hadrians wardrobe taking out a black suit jacket with black troussers and a yellow dress shirt with yellow and black tie.

Hadrian watching Eli in his element with a smile. Eli had turned from servant to a friend since day one of employement in his service.

"Good morning Sir" Said Eli and her turned from the dresser drawer getting Hadrian under garment and handing it to the young Prince.

"Good morning Eli how are you this morning."

"Im fine this morning now its time for you to get out of bed its time to get ready for the day Eli said pulling the duvets from over Hadrian.

"Fine fine im getting up okay Hadrian said with a huff and grab the cloths Eli sad holding out and headed to the bathroom.

20 minutes later Hadrian emerged from the bathroom fully dress in his suit and after checking himself in the mirror amd Eli getting the lent from his suit headed to the dinning room where Dobby had prepared breakfast of eggs sausages a toast with orange juice in the dinning room at the table wad Jasmine Col. Wilson Felix Demetri and Cora.

"Good morning all "said Hadrian as he sat down at the had of the table. Good morning said everyone after pleasantries was exchanges the table fell in silence as everyone ate. It was then Col. Wilson spoke up after 15 minutes "Sir we have 10 minutes until the copter lands in the courtyard i already arranged for our things to be brought the the entrance hall.

Just then the fire place roared to life in the yellow sitting room and five minutes later Hermonie Granger appeared followed by Ron Weasley who were carrying her bags.

"Good morning Rian"said Hermonie giving Hadrian a big hug

"good morning Monie how are you this morning "Hadrian replied returning the hug all ready to go he asked.

"Yeah im ready cant wait "she said jumping up and down

"Morning mate" said Ron coming up to Hadrian as Hermonie greeted Cora and the others and shaking his hand mom want to see you and Cora at the Burrow soon .

"Sure thing Ron tell her we will see her soon before" Hadrian coiluld continue Wilson interrupted them

"Sir we must be going we have a timetable to keep "

"right you are Wilson ready Moine Hadrian said before turning to Cora and giving her i tight hug be safe Cora and get plenty od food and rest he said before patting her stomach be good for your mommy for me. "

"Be safe Rian and behave yourself"

With that the headed outside to the copter that was waiting for them once boarded they took off toward Edinburgh.

"So Rian hows Alex doing askes Hermonie staring at Hadrian with interest.

"Shes good i talked to he yesterday shes on an officail viait to Greece for the next three days.

"Thats good and how are you and her doing on the relationship front"

"We are doing good we communicate every chance we get i event took her on dates to Paris Rome ans Barcelona for a weekend but we weren't alone her father insisted that her lady n waiting was our chaperone which grandma totaly agrred too.

"How are you and Ron and engagement yet" asked Hadrian with interest he knew it was a matter if time before Ron popped the question.

"No not yet but he has been very secrective lateley and i think Molly know somsthing about it."

"Hmm "was all Hadrian could say .

"So what has been going on in the Ministry i havent had time to read the reports Lucius sent me."

"Well the Preschool and Primary school for young witches and wizards to learn basic math english science history and teaching them how to controll their magic.

"Great so have they gotten the funding straighten out ?

Yeah they did the Ministry going to give it 4 million galleons roughly 8 million Pounds a year.

Good good said Hadrian looking out the window

The rest of the flight to Edinburgh was spent catching up and going over the schedule when they finally arrived on the back lawn of the Palace of Holyrood they were meet by the Lord Mayor of Edinburgh

Good afternoon your Royal Highness I'm Nathan Roger Lord Mayor of Edinburgh and this is my wife Sarah, First Minister of Scotland Betty Stark who did a deep curtsy before the Mayor continued " On behalf of the people of Edinburgh i would like to welcome you and your guest to our city"

Hadrian smiled and extended his hand " Its a pleasure to meet you and your lovely wife Hadrian said causing said woman to blush.

"I would liked to introduce my friend Hermonie Granger my Private Secretary Jasmine Boyd and my Equerry Col. Wilson my Valet Elijah West also my guards Felix and Demetri.

The Mayor nodded and replied "Pleasure"

The Mayor then led them to the palace where they where met by the head Curator and along with the Mayor and his wife was shown around the palace before the group had lunch in the Garden and relax for and hour or two


	19. Chapter 19

**Wednesday July 14 **

Hermonie Hadrian and his staff was in route to St Andrews for the dedication and opening ceremony and Jasmine was going ovSter whats was going to happen once they got there.

Well Sir once we get there you will be greeted by the Chancellor of the University and the Head of the International Studies Department then you will officially open the new building and then we be given a tour and meet Professors and students and will be reception afterwards.

Great Hadrian said as they pulled up to front of the New Wing Hadrian waited for Demetri to open his door and he gracefully got out to the view and sounds of people cheering he and Hermonie made their way to the fromt of the building along the way Rian stopped to take photos and sign autographs of girls who found him irresistible.

The group then made their way to front doors and was greeted by the Chancellor and Department Head.

"Good evening your Highnesss and welcome to St Andrews i am Chancellor Green and this is Professor Howard Head of International Studies Department "said a man who was about 6'2 with brown hair and hazel eyes as he pointed to a pretty heavy set women with black hair and blue eyes.

Hadrian nodded and held out his hand which the two shook he then said " It is a pleasure to meet you and thank you for your welcome, i would like to introduce you to my friend Hermonie Granger my Private Secretary Jasmine Boyd and Equerry Col. Wilson.

Its a pleasure Chancellor Green said shall we proceed then your highness"

"certainly said Rian stepping up to the podium that was right in front of the ribbon that he was to cut, Thank you all for coming here today for the grand opening and Dedication of this Internation Studies Wing to this great Univeraity that will not only educate the future leaders of our great country but also the future leaders of the world , and with that said i would like to open the new Queen Elizabeth II International Studies Wing and he cut the ribbon and there was great appaulse.

With that done Hadrian was guided through the halls of the new wing for the tour he saw the new library that really impress Hermonie the state of the art computer labs and the classrooms. He also met with teachers and students getting their perspective of national and world events and the goals in life .

After meeting the the staff and students he was guided to a reception that was given in his honor by the Chancellor where he would meet the members of the board of directors and donators one by one he inteoduce himself and hermonie to the people until he saw the one person that made his blood boil Charles Wyatt who had the most devious smirk on his face.

"Good Afternoon your Highness a beautiful day now tell me hows my grandchild i look forward to rasing him or her "

hadrian stepped closer to the man despite Felix and Demetri efforts to restrain him and let them deal with it

"Let me make this quite clear you scum ,you will not get your hands on my child i will destroy you if you come near my family you have no idea who you are dealing with, that little petition you have to gain custody do you really think its going to work oh and hows your son enjoying his little vacation "? With that Hadrian turned around a left the room he told Jasmine to tell everyone he was not feeling well.

Once backe at the palace a very angry Prince was raving to his best friend about crazy Lords and what not, and Hermonie was patiently as her friend finish his rant. Once he was done Hermonie stood and went to hug her friend and said "Feeling better Rian who shook his head yes great now i think you should call Cora and check up on her and the baby.

With that said Rian pulled out his Cell and called Cora who picked up after three rings

Cora: "Hello"

Rian :"Hey Cora how are you doing ?"

Cora: "Im fine Rian just playing cards with Harry and Beatrice, how was the Dedication"

Rian: "It went well until i ran into your father at the reception"

Cora: "Oh my I forgot he is a member of their Board of Directors, he didnt cause you any trouble did he "?

Rian: lNo i handle him and made sure that he knew not to come near us"

Cora:Great i dont want him near the baby, Hey Harry stop cheating Rian i have to go your cousin is chheating talk to you later

Rian: Alright Bye Cora Hadrian said laughing as he hung up the phone.

" Well do you feel better now asked Hermonie

" Yea i do so how about we watch a movie in the theathre

" Sure thing Rian "

Four hours and two movies a big bucket of popcorn latter found young Hadrian in his room at the Palace of Holyroodhouse getting dress for the reception he was holding in a few minutes , he was currently wearning a black tux with black tie allowing Eli to brush the lent off his tux .

"So how do i look Eli " asked Hadrian

"You look great sir" said Eli as he finish bruahing the lent of Hadrian shoulder.

"Great thank you Eli we have 15 minutes until the guest arrive how about you take the rest of the night off go explore the city but dont have too much fun Hadrian said with a smile

"Thank you "Sir Eli said as he left the room

After inspecting his self in the floor lenght mirror he left his room and headed down to the Entrance Hall where he would greet guest. As he was waiting for the first guest arrive Hermonie cane down the grand staircase looking raident, she wwas wearing a light pink off the shoulder dress witg the set of diamand earrings and necklace that Hadrian let her borrow for the night from the Potter Vault her hair was curled and flowing over her shoulder in soft ringlets.

"Wow you look beautiful Mione " Hadrian said as he kiss her hand

"Thank you Rian you look good yourself"

Just then the court announcer annouce the first guests which was members of the Scottish Parliament which he greeted then following the members of Parlament was membes of the Scottish Aristocracy including members of his extended family the Bowes-Lyon on his Great Grandmother Queen Elizabeth The Queen Mother side and the other guest includes Dignitaries,Professors from St. Andrews.

The reception went well in Hadrian opinion he met some very interesting people and made some new friends and after the reception both Hadrian Hermione and his staff collapse on their beds exhausted.

**One Week Later Friday July 23**

Hadrian was waiting anxiously behind a tree in the garden of his home CherryWood in Vienna Austria waiting to suprise Alex who was due at any moment now. He had planned a beautiful dinner in the amazing gardens of ChereyWood. Just as his nerves were getting the best of him he heard the back doors to the garden open he look up and saw his wonderful angel dressed hin a flowing grey evening gown with diamond earrings her hair was slightly curlea .

Hadrian who was dresses in his black tux stepped out from behind the tree and said with a loud clear voice "Alexandra may i have this dance " causing the girl who was curious ans to why no one else there was startled at the sudden appearance of a voice and looked toward where said voice came from a gave a huge smile when she saw hadrian stand by the fountain with a with rose.

She ran to him and gave him a big hug and a deep kiss. " You Devil did you planned all this Alex asked with a smiled"?

"Yes I did with the help of Jasmine and your Secretary Hadrian replied with a smirk, now may i have this dance "as he said that music started to play by Vieanna Orchestra that Hadrian Hired for tonight who was located on the balcony overlooking the gardens .

Hadrian took Alex hand a led her to the mobile Dance Floor and starrted to dance to the Austrian Waltz." So Alex did i really Suprise you asked Hadrian spinning her around the dance floor.

"Yes you did i thought i was here for an Aids Relife Foundation oh remind me to give Sophie a raise "

"Will so how was your day "? Asked Hadrian

" It was great i went help ata inner city community center its great giving kids a hope for a better future"

" I know what you talking about i feel the same way when i go to Lily Magical Orphanage" Hadrian said as the music stopped.

After the music stopped Hadrian led her over to a table that was set for two, he pulled out her chair to let her sit and then took his seat. Then the doors to the manor open again revealing two butlers with a silver trays with lid making their way to their table.

The two set the trays down and removed the lids to reveal Cheeseburgers with Curly Fries then the butlers left on to return with pitcher of Rootbeer and two glasses appear . "Wow this look amazing Rian "said Alex before eating a fry

"Thank you Alex "said Hadrian taking a sip of his rootbeer.

"So how big is this place " asked Alex

"Its a descent size it sits on 12 acres it has ten bedrooms with ensuite bathrooms, four sitting rooms a library formal dinning room and a ballroom. Its also staffed i have six butlers and maids a head butler and head maid a chef and chef assistant and gardeners it also have a farm that sits on 16 acre 8 minutes away that provided an income for the estate

"Wow thats impressive Hadrian " said Alex amazed at the beautiful Neo-Classical manor.

"Yes it is" replied Hadrian

The rest of the evening was spent dancing and chatting while walking around the gardens after dinner, it ended with Alex giving Hadrian the snog of his life before saying goodbye . Hadrian watched as her car escorted by police exited the front gates, he then turned around a went to the floo room to floo home not before thanking the staff the orchestra had went home ten minutes before and saying goodnight. By his opinion this date with Alex was the best by far.

**3 Months Later September 23**

Hadrian was patiently with at Heathrow Airport for his Beautiful girlfriend Alex was due to start Cambridge soon and rented an small 6 room apartment at Kensington Palace. Hadrian was standing at Gate 2B along with Felix and Demetri waiting for Alex to make her way through the gates to them it was then that Hadrian spooted her along with her bodygaurds Serge and Olav also following her was her Private Secretary and lady in waiting.

Alex and her group made their way to Hadrian greeting each other before heading to the baggage claim to get their luggage then they made their way to the two black SUVs Hadrian own and made their way to Kennsignton Palace. 25 minutes later the group found themselves enterning the gates of the palace.

They got out and went to the cottage that Alex was staying at, it was a nice cozy cottage that had two sitting rooms a kitchen dinning room and 4 bedrooms.

So this is nice" stated Hadrian looking around the place

"Yes it is"replied Alex in perfect English

" So what should we get toi first"asked Rian

"Well since the place came furnish all i have to do is unpack which Helen is altealdy doing "

"So i guess i should meet the neighbors come on Rian "Alex said dragging him out the door followed by their gaurds who was shaking their heads.

They made their way toward Prince Micheal and Princess Marie-Christine of Kent Apartment and knocked they were greeted when the doir open Marie-Christine. when she saw it was she quickly gave them a curtsy and ushered them in.

Rian, Princess Alexandra what a supriss how are you too Marie said as she lead them to the green sitting room.

"Hi Marie im just helping Alex settle in here you know shes starting Cambridge the Fall and she wanted to meet the neighbors.

"Ah yes your Aunt Rosalyn was telling me last week that you were due to start Cambridge Alexandra, what are studying "?

"Im Studying Polictical Science i find it interesting "

"Yes my son Frederick studied the subject at Oxford" said Marie with Pride

"So hows the the rest of the family"?

"They are good a handfull as always but they are good Frienderick just made Vice President of his Firm.

"Thats great "

"So Alex hows your family doing "?asked Marie

"There great my brother is annoying as ever my father he is good and everyone is great".

"Thats good so Rian hows Cora asked Marie

"Shes doing great its her fourth moth and our Doctor ( Madamn Promfrey) said everything is going smoothly speaking of which she waiting for us thank you you Matie for your hospitality.

"You both welcome please come by again " said Marie esorting them to front door.

Rian and Alex and their bodyguards left the Kents and went back to the cottage where they told Helen that they were going and take the rest of the day off. They then got in the SUV and headed towrd St. James Palace. It took them ten minutes to get to St. James Hadrian timed as the pass through the gates of the palace a parked in Rian section of the palacs . they got out and headed toward Hadrians apartments. As they enterend the apartment the group could smell all the tell tell signs of backing.

"Cora "Hadrian called out from the small entrance hall as he ushered everyone into the sitting room, just as they were getting themselves comfortable Cora came out of the kitchen with a plate of chocalate chip cookoes.

"Hey guys i made these to welcome you to the U. K. Alex

"thank you Cora that was sweet of you . Then Alex notice Cora belly Omg Cora you are showing and you look amazing how are you feeling.

"Im great just getting more as the pregnancy continues but I'm great Rian makes sure i eat four times a day and sleep for eight hours."

"As he should we want you healthy so whats been going on "? Asked Alex

"Well everything been great as you know Kate's pregnant again oh Cora and i decided on a name for the baby"

"Oh really what is it "? Asked Alex real excited

"We decided on Lilian Margaret Victoria Windsor Potter" said Cora with pride

"Wow thats a great name " replied Alex

"Thats not all we want you to become a Godmother " said Hadrian

Alex was astounded and honored " I would love to be a godmother thank you both " she said hugging the two .

**Thats it for this chapter please review positive reviews **


	20. Chapter 20

**Tuesday July 26**

It was Tuesday morning and Hadrian was in his office at Potter Maner going over his profoliio. He was looking at the increase of his investmereallyd properties he currently own 8 % in Apple 10% in in Microsoft 10% in Wal-Mart Inc 5% in Royal Bank of Scotland 15% in Gringotts Bank 6 % in BBC and 6% in Sony the Daily Mail and 51% of the Daily Prophet.

After looking at his investments he turned to the properties that were now sold which were Lestrange Manor which fetch 15 million pounds Dolohov Place Townhouse which got 8 million and the penthouse which fetched 4.2 million. He decided to give Ron and Hermonie #2 Kensington Street as a wedding Presant when Ron decided to pop the question. The other properties was still on the market to be sold as he was about to turn the page to look at the trust he set up but a knock at the door interrupted him.

He called for the person to enter which it turned out that it was Cora who was holding a issue of a newspaper "Hey Rian i think you should look at this she said with a smirk and handed him the paper which turned out to be The Inquisitor. Hadrian took the paper and when he reasmd the front cover he almost fell out of his chair

**A Royal Romance**

**Ladies and Gentlemen we at the inquistor been keep an eye on Britians most elgible bachelor right after Prince Harry. Prince Hadrian our newest member to our royal family have been a mystery to all in terms of A romantic Relationship but it seems ladies that our Prince Hadrian is taken he is taking by non other the Princess Alexandra of Austria-Hungary, thats rights readers our Prince hadrian is taken, the two was spotted together at Heathrow Airport liplock the other day. For more information on the royal couple ses page 5 inside**

hadrian put down the cover and laughedit was hilarious they found out who he was dating after all this time. After he calmed down Rian looked at Cora who was seated in front of him.

"So Cora im guessing ypu read the entire article what did it say "? Asked Rian curisouly.

"Well for starters it guess on how long you been a couple and when are you going to purpose to her and it says that Kate doesent like her because she stealing her thunder its really funny actully..

"It is quite funny so Alex and i are going to have a lot more attention on us now oh just great"!

"Yeah you two are going to be the focus of the media now".

Hadrian look at Cora and sighed as he leaned back in his chair," So Cora hows the baby did you eat breakfast did you take your vitamins asked Hadrian

Cora shook her head and smiles "Yes Hadrian i did eat breakfast and took my vitamins and the baby fine she moving around a lot, by the way every thing is ready for dinner with the family tonight Miss Hughes have every thing covered.

"Great i have been too busy lately that i haven't had time to spend time with them ".

"Well I'm going to let you get back to your work im going to take a walk in the garden with Miss Hughes."Cora said as she got up and left.

Hadrian shook his head and went back to work he ended up staying the rest of his day in his office looking over his profoliio And making notes as where he could possibly make more money.

Hadrian walk out of his office as the grandfather clock stroke 5:00 it was time for his family to arrive as he made his way toward the sitting room he heard the Floo flare an heard the voices of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley flowing by another round of fire roaring. As he entered the sitting room he was greeted with the sight of Cora greeting the Weasley warmly and ushering them to sit down.

Rian entered the room and greeted Arthur Molly Ron Hermonie Fred George and Ginny with a hug, " Hows everyone been he asked.

" Oh we have been great Rian thank you for the cottage if beautiful said Molly Weasley with a big smile.

" Yeah Mate we thought you forgot about us for minute there Ron said with a smirk and Hadrian smile at his friend.

"Forget you lot never you all been there for me even when it could have cost you your life said Hadrian remembering the Battle of Hogwarts."So whats new with you all said Hadrian taking a seat on the sofa next to Ron.

"Well the new Hogwarts curriculum just got a approve to cover government Healing wizarding culture, Ron has been appointed to the new Anti Terrorist division of the ministry said Hermonie looking Proud.

"Rian dear Tonks also wants to talk to you about Teddy as you know shes sicj and she cant keep up with a three year old like sheuse to "said Molly with a small smile.

"Right then i will visits" her tomorrow "said Hadrian just then Miss Hughes came in and annouced dinner was served. Every got up and headed toward the dinning room once everyone was seated the house elves appeared with their plates, the dinner consisted of shepards Pie and for desert Teracle Tart.

After dinner everyone was gathered in the drawing room talking amost themselves Hadrian was currently in a conversation with Molly and Arthur. So how is Tonks really asked Hadrian"?

"Not good at all Rian her Health is fading i know you see teddy once a week but i dont think she can do it by herself anymore, i know you are only 18 but she needs your help."

"why didnt she tell me this when i saw her last "?

"She didnt want to burden you on top of your other responsibilities said Arthur looking thoughtful. " to which Hadrian just nodded.

Soon it was time to go and everyone said their goodbyes. After everyone left Hadrian and Cora thanked Miss Hughes and the elves and went to bed.

Wednesday July 27th

Hadrian awoke the next morning to Eli opening his curtains revealing a shining sun. Good morning Sir said Eli getting Hadrian suite ready for the day.

Goodmorning Eli how was your day off hadrian asked as he got out of bed and streched.

It was relaxing i went to visit my mom and grandparents. Said Eli handing the Prince his undergarments.

Hadrian grabed them and headed to the bathroom for a shower 15 minutes later he exited the bathroom and started to put on his clothes for the day whicj was a black suit with white shirt and green tie. He then went down to the snall dinning room where breakfast was beign served. he sat down at the head of the table with cora on his right and Demetri and Felix on the left.

Goodmorning all Hadrian said Cheerfully while putting grape jelly on his toast.

goodmorning Rian replied Cora

Goodmorning sir said Felix and Demetri together .

So Cora how did you sleep last night asked Rian.

Pretty good Rian i just got a little quesy this morning but im alright now she said with a snile.

Grear great how the baby you not feeling any cramps or hurting anywhere right.

0

Yes Rian the baby fine i havent experience any pain so stop worrying "

"Ok then Hadrian said then turned to Demetri i have aomewhere to be in a few could you get the car and bring it around , he then turned back to Cora "I have to take care of smoe personal business first how about we have lunch in London and stroll through St. James Park and then meet my grandparents for dinner.

"Yeah that sounds great i have Felix to drive us there around 11:30 okay well I'm off to see Tonks and Teddy see you in a little bit and both he and Felix left the Manor in Hadrian's Jaguar LX and head to London .

Hadrian and Felix arrived at 12 Grimuald Place as was greeted by Tonks and Teddy. Tonks led them to the sitting room once there Rian gave teddy the biggest hug and started playing with the 4"four year old while Tonks watch with a smile on her face and felix looking on amused. After Rian finish giving Teddy a piggy back ride he asked Felix to take Teddy outside to the garden while he and Andy talked. M

"So Tonks how are you why did you want to meet me today"? Rian as you know i have been sick lately ever since i got hit with a curse on a raid two weeks ago and i cant look after Teddy like I use to , I went to the Doctor yesterday Rian and what i found out is not good " Tonks said taking a deep breath.

"Rian the Healer say i have dismortia its a dark curse that kills the person who it its within weeks and its at the final stage, they say i don't have much longer before i go to the next great adventure as Dumbledore says . " Hadrian sat there in silence processing everything Tonks just told him, he looked at her with sad eyes and asked "How long Tonks "?

"A couple of weeks Rian thats why i wanted to talk to you i want you to take Teddy as you are his Godfather and i have made my arrangements already i want to be buried next to Remus in the Black family plot ." By now Rian had tears rolling down his face and he rushed to Tonks hugging her tight as she whispered reassurances in his ear, they stayed like that for five minutes before letting go. Hadrian got his emotions together and looked at Tonks "I want you the two of you to move in Potter Manor with Cora and I no buts Tonks "

Tonks just smiled and said "I wasn't thinking about arguing with you Rian , let me get teddy and my clothes pack she said as she raised her want and two suitcases appeared and with another flick of her wand her and Teddy's clothes and personal possessions flew downstairs and neatly packed itself into the suitcases .

All ready said Tonks with a smile and Hadrian nodded they both then went to the back garden where tgey burst out laughing Teddy was on his miniture broom zooming around the garden while Felix was chasing after him trying to get him to slow down. Once Hadrian and Tonks got themselves together they went to retrieve Teddy much to the relief of Felix.

"Teddy we are going to stay with uncl Rian for a while okay" said Tonks with a smile as she took the four year old by the hand and guided him back into the house. Uncle Rian house yea! " squealed Teddy and drop his mothers Hand and ran to Rian who picked him up and swung him around.

"Okay guys lets get going Rian are you sure we want be an inconvenience as Tonks Non sense Tonks but we are not going to the Manor now we are going to meet Cora for lunch, then he shouted "Dobby"and there was a pop.

"What can Dobby do for Master Hadrian " Dobby said with a bow.

"Dobby could you please take Tonks and Teddy bags to the rooms right across from mine. "Yes Master Hadrian Dobby can do that " Dobby said and with a pop he was gone and so was the suitcases where gone too.

"Okay now thats settle how abour we get some lunch yes g" asked Hadrian who received a nod from Tonks and a squeal from Teddy. After leaving the front door Hadrian muttered a spell and he felt the wards on the house flare as it went into lockdown l. They made there way to the Cafe Russo where the met Cora and Demetri they all set down and enjoyed a quiet lunch aware that eyes were on then as they ate.

After they ate the group returned to Potter Manor and the rest of the day was spent chatting and laughing. It was soon 4;45 and Hadrian instructed everyone to go and freshen up his grandparents would be arriving soon. It was 5:30 when everyone came back downstairs and looking refreshed just as the were sitting down the wards alerted Rian that his family just made it through the front gates and four minutes latter there was a knock on the door and Miss Hughes went to answer it. As soon as Miss Hughes opened the door she did a deep curtsy and escorted tgem to the sitting. Once the Queen saw Hadrian she engulfed him in a hug followed by a pat on the shoulder from his grandfather Prince Phillip.

"Its so good to see you again Rian we have been too busy or out of town when you come by for a visit". Said Elizabeth R "Yes it has grand mum "said Hadrian with a smile.

Grandma Grandpa i would like for you to meet Lady Nymphadora Black Tonks Lupin and my godson Teddy Lupin Hadrian said pointing to the two people. Tonks then rose from her seat and gave a curtsy "How do you do your Majesty your Highness. " The queen smiled "It a nice to meet you Tonks and you too Teddy"She said giving both a hug while Phillip nodded. Just then Miss Hughes came in a anonuced dinner is served. They then all made their way to the dinning room and took their seats. "So Cora how are you and the baby " asked the Queen with a smile while the Caesar Salad was being served I'm fine ma'am the baby is doing fine just being tired a lot and the weird cravings".

"Thats to be expected Cora trust me the Queen said with a smile.

"So Tonks how long have you known Rian here "asked Prince Phillip while eating his salad.

"I known Rian ever since he was 15 he was my husbands godchild. " Replied Tonks with a smile. "So did you go to Hogwarts too "asked Phillip "Yes Sir i did i was in Hufflepuuff i graduated a year after Rian arrived. "

"Oh that reminds me Rian the trials for the people who kidnap you are going to be a week from now Minister Shacklebolt apolozes for the delay". Said the queen and Rian just nodded.

Dinner went on to be quite happy affair after that with the Queen and Prince Phillip sharing tales from their childhood and ended with Tonks carrying a sleepy Teddy to bed while Hadrian said goodbye to his grandparents

One Week Later

It was the day of the trials and we find Hadrian getting ready for the days events. Hadrian and Cora came back to London the day before so they wouldn't have far to travel and they were currently getting ready in their rooms at St. James Palace. Hadrian was looking at his reflection in the mirror as Eli got the lent off of his suit he was wearing a black suit with green shirt and tie. Eli finish getting the lent and step away from the prince.

"So how do i look Eli asked Hadrian.

"You look great Sir "said Eli with a smile as he looked the prince over.

"Great lets get this over with then "he said as he left the room.

He then headed to the dinning room where Cora was waiting for him dressed in a grey dress ."

Are you sure you can handle this Cora" Hadrian said as he sat down at the table

"Yes I'm sure bas long as i have you by my side"Cora said with a smile.

"Good then lets have breakfast and get going shall we "Hadrian said as he tuck in to his breakfast.

"Well it about time we head to the Ministry " said Hadrian as he stood at the fire place looking at his watch. With that said Felix flooed to the Ministry first followed by Hadrian Cora and Demtri bringing up the back once they stepped out of tge fire place they were met with a dozen reporters all trying to get a comment about the trial and Kingleys who foresaw this sent four Aurors to escort them to the court room.

Once there and seated they waited for the trial to began. a quarter till ten the members of the Wizenaganot entered the court room and took their seats the the visitors who were allowed were let in to sit in the Gallery which included the Weasleys Malfoy's and his uncles Prince Charles Andrew and Edward .

"Order Order we are here today for the criminal trial of Charles Wyatt Ii who is charged with kidnaping and potential line theft bring in the accuse "Kingsley Shacklebolt .

Just then the doors of the court room and Charlie Wyatt II was escorted in by two Dementors and was seated into the defendants chair and chains sprung up and wrapped around his arms and legs. "Administer the vertiserum please "order Kingsley and was satisfied when the defendants eyes glassed over and proceeded with the questioms. "Whats your name "?

"Charles James Wyatt II

"Whats your date of birth"

"September 2,1978"

"Did you kidnap Prince Hadrian James Windsor Potter "

"I did"

"Why did you you Kidnap him"

"He was to impreganat my sister and to be our meal ticket ."

"Why did you need him to get your sister pregnant"?

Our family fortune is declining within a decade or so our family would be broke so a plan was made up.

"Very well do you have any remorse for your actions"

." "No i do not i did what i had to do for my family."

"Very well then we will deliberate on the matter".

Kingleys then produce a privacy charm for the member of the court could talk privately.

After five minutes discussing the testimony the privacy spell was canceled and the Kingleys spoke again

Charles Richard Wyatt II we members of the Wizenaganot have found you guilty of kidnapping and attempted line theft , we sentence you to 25 years in Azkaban. Charles Wyatt II looked dumbfounded at the sentence and he turned to his sister who was teary eyed pleading with her to help him

"I did this for you sister for our family" he said as he was lead out of the courtroom. Hadrian quickly lead Cora from the court room escorted by Felix and Demetri and six Aurors and they were met by his uncles who comforted Cora and gave support to Hadrian. "All you alright there" Rian asked Prince Edward as the exited the Ministry by floo and flooed to Buckingham Palace into the Queens private study where his grandparents were waiting for them.

"Yeah im fine Hadrian said as he lead Cora to a sofa and sat them both down he running his finger through her hair. "So how did it go then "asked Prince Phillip getting impatient as everyone just sat there. "It went well Wyatt and his cohorts recived 25 years in a medium sercurity level of Azkaban.

"25 years thats it, it should have been more exclaimed the Queen. "

"Yes grandma 25 years i think its pretty fair anyways lets talk about something else. "

"Oh right Rian you and Alexandra are invited to Prince Frederick birthday celebration next month "

"Sounds fun Frederick is pretty cool and so is Mary" he then turned to Cora when he heard a low rumble and she blush when he heard the sound.

"Well it looks like someones hungry Grandma can we have some sandwiches and juice sent up please. " "Sure thing "she said as she rang a bell and a servant came in and she order sandwiches for all of them. Eight minutes later a tray of turkey sandwiches with chips and lemonade arrived and the group ate a talked .

After their lunch Hadrian and Cora made their way back to St. James Palace where they would be staying because Hadrian had a few engagements in London the next few days . The first engagement was the annual garden party at Buckingham Palace the next day , the day after that he will be touring the London Hideaway the largest community center in London. Then Thursday he would be attending an Anglo-Swedish business luncheon where Crown Princess Victoria will be attending also.

So Rian and Cora made it back to their apartment and Cora immediately went to take a nap which left Hadrian Demetri and Felix to their own devices which meant Hadrian looking over his finances and Demetri and Felix watching tv.

While Hadrian was looking over his finances he decided to be a patron a couple of Charities which included St. Jude's Children Hospital his uncle charity The Princes Trust , Unicef, Guiding Light a charity to stop child traffic ticking and the World Boy Scout .

Just then a knock interrupted him as he was writing down the names of the Charities and how much to give them and how to help raise money.

Come In he said as the door open and he looked up and smiled as Alex walked in and went to his desk she then gave him kiss and sat on the edge of his desk . So how are you Rian asked Alex

"Im great now you here sweet cheeks whats up ?"

Well i was wondering since i dont have classes this evening and all my work is done how about we go out for dinner tonight "

"Sure thats sounds great anywhere you want to go " Umm how about we go to Gordon Ramsey's restaurant i heard its great.

"Thats sounds good i will pick you up at six if thats all right." Sure thing baby so what were you doing before i came she asked looking at the folders on his desk

"Well i was just looking over my finances and finally deciding what charities i aabt to be patron of.

"Oh really thats great im going home in a week for my grandmother 80th birthday and i would like you to meet the family "

I would like that Alex so hows school going ?"

Its going well my professors are great and mu classmates are nice Alex said as she moved off the desk and moved to sit in Rians lap facing him. Really im proud of you so what you have two years before you graduate .

No more talking Rians and more kissing she said and Hadrian's readily agreed putting his hand on her hips he brought his lips to hers a gave her a passionate kiss and the kiss started to heat up as Alex put her hands around his neck as Hadrian tighten his grip on her waist and slid one hand down her back reaching her ass a giving her ass a good squeeze caising Alex to moan .

PThey both broke apart both needing air they had their heads together panting Rian hand still on her ass. So i guess I should get going and pick out an outfit and give Cora my greeting Alex said as she gave Rian a kiss and and leaving. Rian was too busy staring at her ass to comprehend what Alex was saying and just dumbly nodded. It was after she left that Hadrian came to the conclusion that Alexandra Habsburg had him completely whipped.


	21. Chapter 21

Saturday August 9

Hadrian Cora and Tonks were at St. James palaces getting ready for the annual garden party his grandmother held at Buckingham Palace every summer .

Hadrian was currently in his room getting ready he was wearing a grey morning suit with a yellow vest and blue tie. He looked at his reflection in the mirror as Eli made sure there was any lint on his jacket or pants.

"Okay Sir just remember that there will be a lot of people there but just be yourself and mingle a little bit"said Eli who knew the routine of these parties because he was in Prince Phillip service as a junior valet before he came to Hadrian's service.

" Okay Eli I will try to relax and have a good time "

" Good Sir I think you are ready " said Eli as he took one final look at the Prince

" Great thanks Eli you have been great to me remind me to give you a nice bonus"

Sure thing boss and it time for you to get going said Eli ushering him out of his room.

Hadrian walked to the sitting room to find that's Cora and Tonks were waiting for him, Cora wore a light green dress with long green jacket that stop to her lower thighs she also wore a green straw hat, Tonks wore a light red dress with a red rose carnation in her hair .

Wow you two look stunning said Hadrian he then look at Tonks Are you sure you are up to this if you feel you can't be out there any longer let me know .

"Yes Rian I will let you know if I don't feel well "

Hadrian nodded to that "Well I guess we should go before we are late" and with that they headed out to the car Rian decided to take the Bentley today and they all got in the back while Felix and Demetri got in the passenger and drivers seat and the proceeded to Buckingham Palace. As he entered the gates of the Palace he felt the wards he had paid the goblins handsomely to add the extra protection to the royal residences.

As the arrived at the front entrance they were greeted by the Queen's Private Secretary who told them where the rest of the family was waiting they quietly made their way to the Bow Room and was immediately greeted by his cousins Princess Beatrice Eugenie Zara and Kate who made a fuss over Cora on how's she's glowing and great she looks and how's she's showing.

Which left Rian shaking his head at their actions he then turned to the rest of the family and introduced Tonks which his aunts took a liking too.

Hadrian made his way over to William Harry and Peter while the ladies occupied Cora and Tonks .

"So how it been little cousin "said Harry slinging an arm over Rians shoulder.

"I been well Harry how about you guys" he asked his cousins .

"I been well just trying to get everything ready for the new baby" said William .

"I been good too Rian just got a promotion at the Bank of England to Vice President and Autumn and I are going to Italy for our anniversary" said Peter .

"Well you know me cousins royal duties during the week and partying on the weekends" said Harry with a smile.

Just then a pair of hands wrapped over Hadrian's eyes a the person said "Guess who".

"Hmm let me think Cleopatra no how about Anastasia no well this must be my beautiful girlfriend"Hadrian said as he turned around to come face to face with Alex who was was wearing a light purple dress with purple and white fascinator he took her in his arms and gave a passionate kiss which led to wolf whistles from Harry.

After they pulled apart Alex leaned into Hadrian's embrace and looked at his cousins.

"So how are you guys" asked Alex with a smile

"We are good but not as good as you just made Rian over here" replied William with a smirk.

"How are you Alex we heard you are at Cambridge" .

"I'm great yes I'm studying at Cambridge this semester and its a good school and the professors are great "

Just then the Queen and Prince Philip entered the room and everyone bowed or curtseyed as she passed them. "So is everyone here and ready" asked the Queen after receivings nods she then turned to the Herald and the doors opened revealing the bright sunlight and the royal family was lined up in order of precedence which had Hadrian Cora Tonks and Alex right after Prince Edward and the made their way into the garden stopping along the way to chat with a few guest.

The garden party went well with Hadrian basically escorting Alex around while Cora and Tonks stayed together Hadrian would often go over to the duo to make sure they were alright he also noticed that the rest of his family often checked on the duo as they were chatting under the shade of the queens tent.

Hadrian and Alex posed for pictures as did Hadrian and Cora and Tonks. By the end of the party Hadrian had to exhausted ladies on his hand which he instructed Demetri to drive the back to St James while he escorted Alex back to Kensington Palace.

So with that we find Hadrian at the door of Alex's apartment at Kensington Palace giving her a good night kiss once they broke apart they just stared at each other with love.

"So I will see you later sweet cheeks you behave yourself" .

"I should tell you to behave yourself and give Cora and Tonks my regards"

"Will do" he said and he kiss her cheek and left.

when he and Felix made it back to St James Palace he found both Cora and Tonks asleep and decided turn in himself for a good night sleep.

Monday

Hadrian woke up the next morning to Eli pulling his curtains opened . good morning Sir how did you sleep"?

"I slept well how are you this morning" asked Hadrian getting out of bed and taking his undergarments Eli handed him and with into the bathroom to shower .

15 minutes later Rian emerged refreshed, he looked at the suit Eli laid out for him it was it was a black suit with red shirt and black tie. After he got dress he he headed to the dining room where breakfast was waiting he looked at his watched and saw it was only 9:00 am and Cora and Tonks wouldn't be up for another 30 minutes by that time he would be gone.

He tucked in the breakfast of hotcakes eggs and bacon when Col. Wilson and Jasmine came in .

"Good morning Sir" said the duo taking their seats when Rian motioned to the chairs

"Good morning guys so what's going to happen today" Hadrian asked taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Well Sir as you know we are going to London's Hideaway to show your support of community centers and how vital they are to help our youth to become productive citizens" said Jasmine who was inhaling the aroma of the food Alice just brought in for the newcomers.

"Yes sir you will meet the director of the center be given a tour and have lunch with the kids who go there". Said Col. Wilson

"Well if that's how it going to be I don't need these" he said as he took off his jacket and tie which only left him with his red dress shirt ..

"So how long we have before we have to leave" Rian asked

15 minutes sir replied Jasmine.

"Great well let's finish breakfast and head out then" and they all tuck into their breakfast, they all finish within 10 minutes and they then headed to the SUV where Felix and Demetri were waiting for them.

"Well I'm only going to need one of you so Demetri could you stay with Cora please asked Hadrian.

"Sure thing boss" said Demetri as he headed back inside the palace .

Hadrian shook his head and got into the SUV along with Jasmine and .

It was 9:30 when they reach the community center and Hadrian was greeted by Director Shepard who was a black woman of average height in her early forties with black hair.

"Good morning your highness I'm Jennifer Shepard Director of London Hideaway it's a pleasure to meet you Sir".

"Goodmorning Director Shepard it's a pleasure to meet you may I introduce you to Col. Wilson and Jasmine Boyd". In which Shepard greeted the two.

After they were done with the pleasantries the Directed and Hadrian posed for pictures outside of the building. Then the tour began, it lasted around one hour in which Hadrian and his staff viewed the infirmary, Computer Lab, Library, Football Field,Career Center which Hadrian tried his hand at to the delight of the press.

He also met Career Counselors ,Grief counselors and directors of children activities health and education.

The tour ended with Hadrian meeting some of the kids which he connected instantly with and having hot dogs chips and fruit punch for lunch with them and before he left he posed for a group photo with all the kids of the center. Hadrian left the center feeling rather impress and decided to write a big check to the center and get his cousins to help him endorse Community Centers around the country

Tuesday

His appointments would start later in the day because Madam Pomfrey was arriving in that morning at St. James to give Cora and the baby a Check up.

Madam Pomfrey arrived around 9:30 am and went straight to work and was satisfied with the results of her scans the baby was growing and healthy and Cora's health was great Pomfrey order more rest since she would be entering her six month .

Pomfrey also did a check up on Tonks at Hadrian's insistence what Madam Pomfrey found in her scans was astounding it seems that Tonks body was on the full defensive her magic was fighting against the curse.

"Tonks will you please come with me to St. Mungos for further scans it seems your magic is fighting against the curse"

"Really that's great does she have a fighting chance now "? Asked Hadrian with hope in his eyes.

"I think Tonks might be okay but I want to get her for more test" said Pomfrey.

"Okay well Demetri and Cora will go with you and keep me updated said Hadrian he then turned to Demetri "Can you contact Molly Weasley and let her know what's going on and can she keep Teddy a little longer".

"Sure thing boss" Demetri said.

"Okays guys I have to get going but keep me updated okay "said Rian grabbing his Suit jackets and heading out the door followed by Felix and Col. Wilson. His next engagement is at the Hilton International Hotel where he would attend an Anglo-Swedish Business Luncheon to help promote British business in Sweden and vice versa.

Hadrian arrived at the hotel at 11:00 am and was met by the Minister of Interior and a swarm of photographers trying to get a picture of of the young Prince.

"Good afternoon your Highness its a pleasure to met you I am David Roberts".

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Roberts have the other guest arrived".

"Yes sir we are waiting for you to began" Roberts said while making way for Hadrian Col. Wilson and Felix to enter .

The luncheon was very informative for Rian he met business leaders of UK and Sweden exchanging ideas with them.

Hadrian and Victoria hit it off once again they exchanged ideas on how to improve relations between their two countries both Diplomatic and Economic and thanks to the multi langauge charm he could speak with her in her native the luncheon Hadrian and Victoria said their goodbyes promised to meet up again at Fredericks birthday Party.

Once he was out of the hotel he called Demetri to get an update on Tonks as it turns out Tonks magic was fighting against the dark curse something to with her being a Black and are immune to curses The Healer at St. Mungo's released Tonks with magic strengthening energy and healing potions with the orders to take each every eight hours and to come for a checkup every two days. Making Hadrian tear up with joys and rush to Potter Manor where they had gone to get some fresh air.

PLease Review and tell me what you think


	22. Chapter 22

Friday August

The rest of the week since Hadrian and his family arrived at Potter Manor 20 miles outside of London was uneventful.

Tonks who was now recovering permanently at Potter Manor it was Doctors orders that she rest and have little stress physically and magical.

Molly had brought Teddy later that Tuesday evening and was excited that his mommy was feeling better.

Now we find Hadrian along with Eli packing for his weekend in Austria. He was excited and nervous that he was meeting the rest of Alex's family. "Alright Sir I have packed you eight pairs of underwears eight pairs of white socks four suits your two tuxedos two dress shoes and two casual shoes hunting boots trousers and hat said Eli double checking his work".

Really Eli you think I will need all of this.

No telling sir but its good to be on the safe side replied Eli.

Okay said Rian looking at his watch it was 12:30 pm and he was schedule to be at Heathrow for 2:00 pm.

"Okay well if that's everything I guess we should be heading out Alex will be meeting us at the airport".

"Right then sir we better get going then" and with that the two left the room and headed to the Den where the others were watching tv.

"Okay guys I'm about to head out , if you guys need me don't hesitate to call".

"Rian we will be fine enjoy yourself" said Cora giving him a big smile.

"Yea we have everything we need here and the Wards are strong and ancient plus the enchantments the Goblins put in place"replied Tonks.

"Okay well Felix will be here with you you all have Miss Hughes and the house elves".

"Okay Rian just leave before you miss your plane" said Tonks.

"You forget I own the damn plans and give Teddy my love when he wakes from his nap" said Hadrian while walking out the door with Elijah and Demetri.

It took them 30 minutes to reach Heathrow and they with 10 more minutes with for Alex and her staff.

"Hey beautiful" Hadrian said as Alex reach him from where he was standing outside of the plane.

"Hey I'm sorry I'm late Professor wouldn't dismiss the class".

"Its okay babe we wasn't waiting long so you ready to go"?

"Yeah I'm all ready" Alex said as she started up the ladder to the plane.

15 minutes later they were taking off, the trip was comfortable and relaxing the couple basically spent the whole trip talking and joking with each other .

They landed in Vienna six hours later and was greeted by the British Ambassador and Crown Prince Henri

"It's good to see you again little sister how was your trip" .

"It was pleasant you remember Hadrian" .

"Of course how could I forget the man who charmed half the Swedish Royal Court" Henri said with a smile as he extended his hand.

"Good to see you Henri how have you been" said Hadrian taking the offered hand.

"I'm good I can't complain "

"So bro where is dad having grams party" asked Alex.

He decided to have it a Belvedere Palace .

"Okay so we have a twenty minute ride then well I guess we better get going then".

The ride to the palace was pleasant as Henri was telling embarrassing stories of Cora to her dismay.

They arrives at the palace and was greeted by Emperor Rudolf "Alex my little rose how have you been"he said as he hugged his daughter.

"I been fine daddy you remember Hadrian right" asked Alex.

"Hadrian of course how have you been son, its good to see you again"

"It's great to see you again sir how have you been "?

"I been great never better please come in a meet the rest of the family" Rudolf said as he escorted them to the Green Drawing Room.

"Everyone look who I found" he said and all the occupants stop what they were doing and looked up.

"Alex"! they all said loudly and ran to said girl giving her hugs and kisses.

After the last hug was given Alex cleared her throat. "Everyone I would like you all to meet Hadrian Windsor Potter my boyfriend, Hadrian this is my Grandmother Charlotte Alex said as she pointed to an beautiful elderly lady with greying hair blueish green eyes and stood around 5'8..she approach Hadrian eyeing him and then said Your Lil Bit second youngest grandson"?

"Yes ma'am I am and Alex have told me a lot about you".

"Yes she has mentioned you quite frequently in her phone call home" the Dowager Empress said she then turned to Alex and said "I approve". With that Alex finished introducing Hadrian to her uncle Philip and his wife Julia children Mia and Joc her great aunt Marie and her children Franz and his wife Amanda and their child Michael.

So for the rest of the afternoon the group got to know each other

It was dinner time and Hadrian made their way to the small dining room the dinner tonight was informal so Hadrian decided to wear and black sports coat black shirt and trousers, Alex was wearing a green cocktail dress with a simple gold necklace.

They reach the dining room and was greeted by the rest of the family. While they waited for the Emperor and Dowager Empress to arrive Hadrian felt like he was at home given the warmth and closeness of the family.

Dinner that night was pleasant and full of life. Empress Charlotte told embarrassing stories of all the family members to Rians joy and the other dismay, dinner ended with dessert that was served in the conservatory. Around 10:30 everyone retired for the night.

Saturday

The next Hadrian awoke around 8:30 am and started to get ready for the day. Today Hadrian going fishing with Rudolf Henrie and Philip . Hadrian put on a pair of worn jeans a t-shirt and old pair is boots.

He met the rest of the men waiting for him at the entrance hall Rudolf seeing everyone was there led the group out to an Range Rover that was stock with all that gear and headed to the lake that was five miles away.

Once at the lake and the fishing rods were in the water the men took their seats and waited for something to bite.

"So Rian how serious are you about my daughter"

asked Rudolf.

"I'm pretty serious as you know I have a child on the way due to some unfortunate circumstances" said Hadrian.

"Well how is your mother's child handling your relationship".

"She and Alex are good friends and she is happy and supportive for us".

"That's good its good to have an understanding before the baby come"

.

Rian only hummed at the statement and cast in rod into the lake and the rest of the fishing trip was spent with quiet talking and joking with the end result of the eight hour fishing trip that the group caught six large White Eye Bream that would be used as part of the dinner tonight.

After putting the fish on ice they headed back to the palace once there and the truck was unloaded the Emperor handed the chest of fish to two servants who took them to the chef to prepare and cook them.

Rudolf looked at his watch and saw that they had two hours until the guest would be arriving, Well guys we have two hours before guest arrive let's get clean up and dress shall we.

With that the group made their way up to their rooms to clean up. After 20 minutes in the shower Hadrian came out wearing a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt he saw that Eli had his his Tux out and it was ready for wear.

Hadrian decided to call home to check on Cora he pulled out his cell a dialed her number you

Cora:Hullo

Rian: Hey Cora its Rian how are you.

Cora: Oh hi Rian we are great the Baby is moving a lot put everything's fine

Rian: oh great SO what did you do today

Cora: Well I went shopping with with Beatrice Zara and Kate while Tonks and Teddy went to visit Kingsley.

Rian: Did you enjoy yourself and please tell me you left some money in my account joked Rian

Cora: of course I did said Cora in mock offense

Rian: Okay Eli Cora I have to go Eli said its time to get dress I will call you later.

Cora: alright I see you later tell Alex I said Hi.

Rian: okay later Hadrian said then he hung up his cell, he then turned to Eli and said Lets do this and with that Hadrian started to get dress with Eli help.

Thirty minutes later Hadrian was dress in a black fix with white shirt and tie he looked in the mirror I look damn good he thought as Eli made sure that any was not on his tux.

Just then there was a knock on the door and he told them to call to enter. Alex walk in wearing a lavender ball gown with the Habsburg Fringe Tiara and necklace.

Wow you look amazing babe Rian said after he stop drooling over his girlfriend.

Alex just laughed and said you don't look bad yourself. So are you ready to head down the guest are arriving. Okay with that they headed out if the room but before he left he turned to Eli "Enjoy your night off Eli ".

The made it to the Ballroom which was a decent size Rian guess it could accommodate at least two hundred people and the heads toward Henri Elisabeth and a girl Rian haven't seen before.

When Henri notice them he made the introduction Rian I would like you to meet my girlfriend Lady Cecil Saltz, Cecil this I'd Prince Hadrian of the United Kingdom.

Its a pleasure to meet you your Highness she said while giving a curtsy.

It great to meet you Mi Lady.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Harry Potter Franchise **

Sunday

Two days after the party Hadrian found himself flying home on his private jet this time without Alex who decided to stay in Austria since she didn't have classes for a couple days.

Hadrian was currently being brief on his agenda for the upcoming week. "Well Sir Monday you will tour the Norfolk Military Base after the tour you will attend a luncheon to show support for Military personnel and their families, Tuesday we have you schedule a tour of Hope Magical Primary School then after the tour you have lunch with Cora at the Goring Hotel. Wednesday you and Princess Alexandra along with your cousins will be traveling to Denmark for Crown Prince Frederik's Birthday.

"Sounds good Wilson have you made the hotel arrangements"

"Yes Sir you all will be staying at the Hotel Hilton Copenhagen"

"Great well if thats all i will see you when you come in tomorrow morning then, enjoy the rest of your day" Hadrian said as he hung up his phone.

Hadrian then decided that he would sleep the rest of the trip back to London. Two hours later Rian was being woken by the flight attendant, "Sir we will be landing soon could you please buckle up".

"Sure thing Maya" and with that Rian fasten his seatbelt. 15 minutes later Rian was exiting the plane and was greeted by Cora with her now seven month belly, he gave her a hug and the press his hand to her stomach and whispered "Hows daddy little princess"?

"Shes been a little restless since her daddy left thats all"Cora said while smiling down at Rian.

"So where too"? asked Rian looking at Cora for a answer

Cora just shook her head and replied "Well Grandma Liz wants us at a family dinner after that we can leave for Potter Manor"

"Okay well i guess we better head to the palace" with that the duo got into the car that was waiting for them along with Felix and Demetri who took the driver and passenger seats.

The drive to the palace was pleasant with Rian asking about Cora weekend and Cora asking about the party for the Dowager Empress. Once the made it to the palace they were escorted to the garden where the rest of the family was waiting.

The reason for the dinner tonight was that the Queen and Prince Philip wanted to start a tradition that all of their kids,grandkids and great grandkids have dinner twice a. Week. Once Rian and Cora came into view they were greeted by everyone.

"Rian Cora you made it please come sit" said the Queen leading Cora toward a rather comfortable looking chair at the table.

"Now since everyone's here we can eat now"! exclaimed Harry looking at the food that was spread along the table.

"Sure everyone tuck in Said Prince Philip then the garden was engulf in the sound of plates and silverware clattering and conservation ensued.

"So Aunt Anne how's the search going for the city to host the next Olympic Games"? Asked Rian

"Tough There a lot of good cities that petition to be the host it going to be a hard choice to decide" said Anne taking a bite of her dinner roll.

"Well I for one hope it's in Boston it's a lovely city "said Sophie trying to make James eat his vegetables.

"So Rian how was your trip to Vienna"? asked Kate

"It was great Alex's family was welcoming and it's a beautiful city".

"Yes Charlotte couldn't stop raving about you,she hopes Alex can make an honest man out of you" said the Queen.

With that the table was engulf with laughter at Rians expense."Don't worry little cousin she did the same thing when she thought we were ready for marriage said Peter with a smile.

With that dinner continued pleasant as ever with everyone catching up on the busy lives.

It was around eight o'clock when Rian and Cora departed from the palace for their 15 minute ride to Potter Manor.

Once Rian entered the foyer of Potter Manor he was assaulted by a ball of energy that latched on his legs he looked down and 4 year old blue haired Teddy hugging him tightly.

Hey buddy how you been? asked Rian

"Good I drew you a picture" said teddy holding up a picture of what appears to be Potter Manor

"That's good we will put it in a frame so everyone can see".

Just then there was a pop a Dobby appeared "Master Rian Master Draco is waiting in your study"

"Thanks Dobby" said Rian as he made his way to his study but not before telling Cora to go relax.

As he walked into his study he saw said Blond lounging about in his leather chair behind his desk.

"So what do I owe of this visit Draco"? asked Hadrian as he took a seat in front of the blond

"Well we haven't talked in a week so I decided to pay you a visit".

"Something tells me there is another reason for this visit Draco what's going on"?

"Okay this is deal we have a problem again my father just received a letter from Lord Ashby who happens to be friends with Lord Wyatt, it appears that Wyatt is now flat broke and is petitioning the government for the return of Cora because he found out that you set up Cora a substantial Trust and wants access to it and because Cora is still a Minor under the muggle government eyes"

"Okay well I need to get in touch with Blake" he was about to continue until Draco held up his hand.

"I already informed him and he is meeting with you before you go to Denmark"

"Okay so is that all said Rian rubbing his temples"

"Well I finally asked Ginny to marry me" said Draco nonchalantly. Causing Rian to Blink and then break out into a big smile

"Well it's about time I'm mean the two of you been dating ever since your 5th year congratulations Drake so when did you asked her "?

"The other day we went out for dinner Cafe Russo".

"That's great so have you told the rest of the Weasleys"?

"Yeah they are giving us an engagement party in two weeks at the Burrow and the wedding will take place at the Manor".

Great GreatGreat so you all set a date yet"?

"Yeah it's going to be a fall wedding anyway I have to get back Ginny waiting for me see you later Rian.

"Bye Draco" he said as Draco step into the fire place to floo home.

Hadrian gave sigh and looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was 9:00 pm and decided to head in for the night because tomorrow he had a feeling would be an interesting day

**Please Review and how do I get a Beta **


	24. Story Info

Prince Hadrian FAQ

Harry full name

Hadrian James Philip Windsor Potter

Age 17

Birth date July 31

Net worth 1.8 billion

Gross income 620 million after taxes

Source of Income Company Potter international

Home

London Residence St. James Palace

Country Residence Potter Manor

Alexandra Habsburg Princess of Austria Muggle

Birth date May 4

Goes to Cambridge University study Political Science

Residence Kensington Palace Cottage pays rent

Age 17

Lady Cora Wyatt Witch

Age 17

Birth date July 6

Residence Potter Manor

Seven Months pregnant with Hadrian baby force impregnated

Hadrian Staff. All Magical

Felix Bodyguard

Demetrius Bodyguard

Col. Wilson Equerry

Jasmine:Boyd:Private Secretary/Chief of Staff

George Baldwin Assistant Private Secretary

Alice Kelly Maid at Palace

Dobby House elf at Potter Manor

Other House elves


	25. Chapter 25

Monday

Hadrian woke up too the sun shining on his face as Eli opened his curtains "Good morning Eli how are you this morning"?

"Good morning sir I'm fine this morning how do you feel"?

"I feel like I can conquer the world what time is it " said Rian as he got out of bed and grabbed the undergarments from Eli before heading to the Shower. 15 minutes later he can out to a simple blue suit with a yellow dress shirt.

"Sir it's 9:45 and Col. Wilson has informed me that you have to leave in 30 minutes therefore we must get you some breakfast quickly". with that Rian made his way toward the small dining room for a quick breakfast of toast and eggs and 22 minutes later he was heading out the back doors to the Helicopter that was waiting for them to take the to Norfolk since it would be the fastest way.

The trip to Norfolk took about two hours by air and they arrived at 12:05 ten minutes ahead of schedule. Once they landed on the bases Helipad they were greeted by Captain James Fisher.

" Sir welcome to Norfolk Military Base I'm Captain James Fisher the Captain said giving Rian a salute.

"Good morning Captain,I would like for you to meet Col. Wilson retired and my bodyguard Felix.

"Nice to meet you"said Fisher shaking both of their hands, "Shall we begin Sir"?

"Lead the way Captain" said Rian following Fisher.

"Well Sir the base has 150 personnel and also houses their family so the total occupancy is around 425, said Fisher leading the group to the training fields.

"We start training everyday at 6 am after training the men and women go about their daily duties, we currently train in hand to hand combat, weaponry and survival skills said Fisher giving them a tour around the fields before heading to the schoo"l.

"Now the children of the base have a choice of going to school here at the base or the school outside the base which is 30 miles from the base, the school we cover the basic math science. grammar and history but we also offer two foreign languages French and German and defense classes".

Rian was impress so far with the base he would praise them to his grandmother later.

"Now this Sir is our communication center where we keep in touch with our counterparts and the Ministry of Defense" said Fisher leading them into a room full of computers and men and women going about their daily business."

The tour was completed when the group ended up in the Mess Hall for lunch. Hadrian set down with a group of soliders and the family once he got his plate of mash potatoes and gravy with baked chicken a peas. .

"So how are you guys doing today"? asked Rian.

"Fine Sir I'm Officer Drake this is my daughter Rose said a dark skinned man in his late twenties with short hair while pointing to a 5 year old dark skinned long haired little girl who just waved shyly.

I'm Officer Samson it a pleasure to meet you Sir.

Its a pleasure to meet you all it always an honor to visit the men and women who serve.

With that the group dive in great conversation until Rian had to make his rounds and greet the other families all in all it was a great visit and about 3:00 Rian was heading to the Helicopter to head home.

Two hours later Rian arrived in the backyard of Potter Manor he thanked his pilot and entered the house. He was greeted by the smell of something delicious cooking and followed his nose which lead him to the kitchen,where he found Cora Tonks and Teddy making burgers and curly fries.

"Hi guys that smells great" he said inhaling the aroma of the food cooking.

"Thanks so how was Norfolk"? asked Tonks as she flipped a pattie.

It was great it's good to see that our men and women who serve are being taking care of.

"Well dinner ready"said Tonks as she brought the food and set it on the kitchen table.

"You three come and eat" she said to Felix Demetri and Col. Wilson

They all ate in comfortable silence with the occasional conversation coming up once everyone was done with dinner Col. Wilson said his good nights to everyone and left for his home. Everyone else went into the drawin room to relax, teddy was listening to Rian read him a bedtime story of the Three Little Bears soon Teddy was fast asleep and Rian carried him to his bedroom closely followed by Tonks and Cora who was also heading o bed.

"Goodnight everyone" Rian said as he entered his room and collapse on his bed.

Tuesday

The next morning Rian was awoke not by Eli but his energized four year old godson.

"Morning Rian" squealed Teddy as he jumped on the bed Eli said you have to get up or you will be late for your appointments today said Teddy as he settle down on the bed next to Rian.

"So Teddy want to have breakfast up here with me" and with Teddys enthusiastic nod called for Dobby.

"What can Dobby do for master Rian"?.

"Can you bring us up some breakfast please"

Right away Dobby popped away only to pope back two minutes later with a bowl of porridge and toast. The duo ate in mostly in silence with Teddy asking the occasional question.

Soon Eli came in soon after they finish eating. "Good morning Sir Master Teddy"

Good morning Eli said the Duo

Good morning Sirs how did you sleep?

We slept good how much time do I have before I leave

About 45 minutes sir

Great he said as he and Teddy went to town on their breakfast soon Rian was entering the bathroom to shower and freshen up.

Once he was out he quickly put on the clothes Eli laid out for him while he chatted with Teddy today he was wearing a blue dress shirt and and pair of grey slacks.

After he was done he and Teddy went down stairs and was greeted by Cora Tonks and Col. Wilson, "Hey guys sleep well Rian asked

"Morning Rian" said Cora who gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Morning Rian"said Tonks as he she picked up Teddy, she was almost fully recovered by now.

"Well I have to run I see you all when I get back" said Rian giving everyone a kiss goodbye and made his way to the land rover that was waiting for him with Felix and Col. Wilson waiting for him.

"Ready to go Sir" asked Felix

Yeah let's get this show on the road he said as he climbed in the Rover.

The ride to the Hope Magical Primary School was uneventful they made it to the school exactly at 10:00 am and was greeted to the flashes of the photographer of the Daily Prophet the Quibbler Witch Weekly and Mage International also greeting him was witches and wizards alike wanting a photograph with the young prince.

Once he made his way toward the front entrance of the school he was met by Headmistress Brown and deputy headmaster Marone.

"Welcome your highness to the Hope Primary we are honor that you could visits us today ,I'm Diane Brown Headmistress and this is Roberto Marone my Deputy Headmaster" Diane said with a bow and Boberto with a deep nod.

"Its a pleasure to meet you both Hadrian said while extending his hand, I would like to introduce Col. Wilson".

With the introductions done they started the tour it was brief tour the group saw the learning center the infirmary library and observed some classes the school starts accepting children at the age of three and stop at the age of ten said Diane,

The subjects taught here is very simple basic math grammar science and history, for the magical side we teach wizarding history wizarding culture magical creatures and introduction to charms potions transfiguration herbology.

Hadrian was very impress with the school and vowed to donate so they can expand the children horizons more. The tour ended with Hadrian meeting some of the students and teachers in which pose for pictures with them.

On the ride home Rian got a call from Alex who was on her way home from Austria

Hey babe how are you

Alex: I'm good just on my way back to London how was your day?

Rian: my day was great just came from a tour of a magical primary school, what time should you arrive ?

Alex: Hmm around 4:30 pm so how Cora and the baby ?

Rian There both good Cora is getting huge and healthy.

Alex: When am I going to see you.

Rian how about tonight you come by the Manor after you get settle.

Alex: Great see you then bye sweetie

Rian Bye babe see you tonight

With that Rian hung up the phone and notice that he had just arrived back at the Manor, he got out and headed inside he was greeted by the surprised sight of Alex waiting for him in the Foyer with a smile on her face


	26. Chapter 26

Hadrian Alex William Kate and Harry boarded Rians private jet the fivesome were on their way to Copenhagen for Prince Frederick 42 birthday celebration. Cora who stayed home due to her seventh month of her Pregnancy was safe behind the powerful and ancient wards of Potter Manor with Tonks Teddy and house elves and the whole Weasley Clan to watch over her and keep her company while Rian was gone.

The flight to Copenhagen was pleasant and the group arrived around 3:30 pm and was greeted at the airport by the British Ambassador to Denmark Sir Nathan House and the paparazzi taking photos and shouting question at them.

After exchanging pleasantries and talking to press they headed to the Hilton Hotel where they settled in before they head to the Royal Opera House for the Concert in Frederick honor.

Around 4:30 the group started to get ready with the help of their ladies in waiting and valets. Rian was currently standing in front of a full length mirror wearing a Tux the occasion was black tie so he opted not to wear his medals and decorations.

How do I look Eli ?Hadrian asked while looking at himself in the mirror.

"Great as always sir I hope you have a pleasant night".

Thanks Eli and enjoy your night off and don't have to much fun Rian said with a smile.

I'll try sir so I guess you should be heading down stairs.

Yeah your right night with that Rian left his room and headed to the lobby of the hotel and he met Harry who was always down waiting soon he was followed by Alex then Will and Kate, Alex was wearing and midnight blue dress with sapphire earrings and a silver hair comb Kats was wearing a yellow gown with the Granville Necklace and earrings.

"All ready to go"? asked William checking his watch and notice it was almost time ?

"Yeah we should head out" and with that the group along with their bodyguards escorted by the Copenhagen police travelled to the Opera House.

Once there they were greeted by the press and walked down the red carpet stopping for pictures until they reached the entrance and was greeted by Queen Margrethe and Prince Henrik.

"Welcome you all"said Queen Margrethe in perfect English it was William who spoke up.

"Thank you your Majesty we are honor to be here" William replied with perfect Danish thanks to a multilingual charm Rian cast on everyone.

After the pleasantries they made their way into the Hall and greeted old friends as they made their way to the balcony seats. Already seated in the box was Prince Amedeo and his wife Prince Guillaume and his wife Princess Stephanie Princess Madeleine and her husband Chris and Andrea Casiraghi and his wife.

Once everyone was seated and waiting for the royal party to arrive the chatted amongst themselves. Suddenly trumpets flared and everyone rose to their fleets as the royal party entered their box and the Concert begins.

The concert was great Rian really enjoyed himself as he was walking Alex back to her room they were chatting about the Night when they fell in silence Rian leaned forward and gently brushed their lip together that gentle brush turned into a full out make out session, they only parted due to the flashed of a camera and running footsteps. Hadrian sighed his forehead rest against Alex I guess this means we will be in the paper tomorrow

Without fail the couple was on the front page of the tabloids heading reading Royal Midnight Kiss and the article were hilarious ranging from the couple had just came back from skinny dipping to Rian rented a yacht to wine and dine Alex.

Later the next evening the royal party found themselves entering the gates of the Royal Palace of Christiansborg for the Birthday Banquet of Crown Prince Frederick.

Walking down the blue carpet toward the ballroom the party stopped and posed for pictures for the press, when when they reach the ballroom they were met with other royals and foreign dignitaries Hadrian and Alex quickly found Crown Princess Victoria of Sweden and Prince Philip of Sweden and chatted about relations between the United Kingdom and your sweetness.

Wow Prince William and Kate chatting with Princess Madeleine and Chris about the new Royal baby and how they were coping we've been through parents again

Prince Harry who was Channing of Princess Mercedes of Spain who we have had food we have had a crush on the last 4 years. Then all of a sudden trumpet player announcing the Royal party of Denmark in the lead was Queen Margrethe and Prince Henrik of Denmark followed by Prince Joachim and Princess Marie of Denmark and lastly but not least Big birthday boy Crown Prince of Denmark alongside Crown Princess Mary of Denmark the royal 6/couple reach the center of the ballroom involved in notice to the guests assembled Queen Margarethe spoke "Welcome thank you all for coming to celebrate the 42nd birthday of my son frédéric we hope you all enjoy yourself and have a great time" with that Crown Prince Frederik step forward and also offered his thanks for coming to his birthday celebration and with that music began playing the waltz Crown Princess Mary and Crown Prince Frederik took the lead followed by the Queen of Denmark and Prince Consort then William and Kate took to the floor followed by King Carl Gustaf and Queen Silvia of Sweden to my Rian look towards Alex asked "her would you like to dance"?

Alex replied "I certainly will my Prince" and they took to the floor swirling and dancing as they were the only people in the room.

All too soon dinner was announced the royal party went into the Banquet Hall Feasted on Beef Wellington swordfish potatoes broccoli and cheese and international international foods.

The night ended in a spectacular fireworks display in the gardens of Christiansborg palace Hadrian once again lead lead in to Alex and gave her the one of the most passionate kisses ever ending one of the best night of Alex's life.


	27. Chapter 27

Two months later

It's been two months since Fredericks birthday gala and Cora was within her ninth month of her pregnancy everyone was very anxious especially Ryan who was waiting the arrival of his first baby girl.

Rian limited his public engagement the only 4 times a week just in case Cora went into labor. Ryan and Cora relocated to St James Palace because it was Closer to St. George hospital because of their miraculous maternity ward.

Currently Cora and Ryan were having lunch with his uncle Charles and Camilla the group just attended a benefit for the 40 purses trust which Ryan is a patron of. "So Cora how are you feeling asked Camilla with concern on her face

"I'm feeling well thank you just ready to deliver this baby I'm also always tired grumpy I practically snapped and Ryan last night for wanting to rub my feet

"that's understandableI I remember when I was pregnant with my first son I want to snap my husbands Neck because he done this to me.

"So have you two talked about God parents for the little one"? asked Charles sipping his Jasmine Tea.

"Yes actually we have we have decided to name the Crown Princess Victoria, Lord Fredrick Windsor, Prince Felix of Luxemburg also Princess Martha Louise of Norway"

"Good choices" said Camilla while taking a bite of her salad

"Yeah we thought that those people would be the most reasonable choices there financially stable and they're pretty good decent people I think grandma will approve tremendously"

All of a sudden Cora tensed up clutching at her stomach Hadrian was immediate alert looked at her

"What's wrong Cora and grab her hand

" Ryans and I think the baby is coming"! and all of sudden fluid rushed from under dress that she was wearing

"Oh my god"! Camilla said surprise we better get her to the hospital quickly with that Charles with he aid of bodyguards the group made a way to the SUVs that still waiting to take them to St. George's Hospital Ryan never leaving Cora side the whole time they was rushed into the delivery ward and nurses came to their aide Cora who was panicking because it was her first baby clung to Ryan for dear life

""Ih my gosh oh my god it hurts!"

"Don't worry Cora the doctor on their way here, all of a sudden Cora heart started racing blood pressure going up the doctors raced in trying to stabalize Cora and the Baby

The doctor was in there for 8 hours trying to save both Cora and the baby but the only could save one and Cora sacrifice her life for her unborn daughter

Ryan was rushed out room as soon as the Doctors rushed to Coras aid the whole time praying for both of their safety

Doctor Forx went outside and told the news to Ryan Charles and Camilla William Kate and Alex of course right after she delivered her baby the but due to complication and stress and blood lost was just a little too much to stabilize in time Cora was slowly drifting away with a smile on her face that her baby girl is alive her baby would be well taken care of.

As Ryan held his baby girl he thought about the sacrifice that Core inmade for him he was now determined to give her a proper burial that she deserves he looked down as darling daughter she has so much of Coras feature her hair her high cheekbones and button nose but she had his green eyes and small fingers he truly was in love with his daughter.

Col. Wilson and Jasmine made the arrangements for Cora Memorial Service which would be held at St. Georges Chapel Ryan made his way to St. James Palace with his new Daugther.

When he made back to his apartments he was greeted by his entire family the Windsors Weasleys Malfoys and Longbottoms that all of them gave him comfort that they knew he needed.

Four days later

Hadrian stood alomg with the rest of his family as Coras casket was lowered imto the groud Ryan said his finale goodbye to his dear friend. After the service a small luncheon was held at Windsor Castle for the guest with Cora favorites beign on the menue.

Hadrian was currently havimg a conversation with Alex when his grandparents came over , Ryan we need to talk said his Grandfather

Sure Granddad whats on your mind well we wanted to know if you chose a name for the little one yet.

Yes i have we decided to name her Charlotte Alexandra Victoria

A splendid name Ryan said his grandmother

Im glad you approve but i just wanted to pet you know that i will bee taking two months off to be with Charlotte.

Five years later

August 11, 2020

"Daddy daddyAlex is here"! shouted the four year old Princess Charlotte as she ran through the apartment in St James palace to where her daddy was in his study right behind her was Alex looking stunning as ever 5 years did her justice she look even more beautiful than the first time Hadrian saw her.

"How are you doing hot stuff"? asked Alex as she entered his study

"Im fine thanks babe how are you "asked Ryan standing up to greet her.

"Im good so where are we doing tonight" ?

"Its a suprise babe" Ryan said with a wink.

"So you ready to go Dobby going to watch Charlotte while we have dinner" and with that said the couple made their way out.

Ryan who was dress in a black suit with a silver tie led Alex to to Hyde Park where Ryan arrange for the park to be closed to the public for the night. Ryan led Alex to the center of the park ehere a candle lit dinner and a harpist played courtesy of his uncle Charles was waiting for them .

"Ryan its beautiful"! said Alex as Ryan held out a chair for her.

"Its nothing compared to you my dear" said Hadrian taking his own seat. Dinner was then served by two butlers again courtsey of his uncle Charles.

The menu consisted of Salmon with roasted potatoes red wine and desert was red velvet cake. They enjoyed dinner while the harpist played.

"So Ryan whats the special occasion"? asked Alex while she took a sip of white wine.

"Well do i need a special occasion to wine and dine my girlfriend"? said Ryan with a smirk.

"Well you are always up to something Ryan so what is it"

"Well we been together for five years now and i feel that im now ready to move on'' so Hadrian got on one knee and opemed a velvet black box which held a beautiful 12 carat diamond ring on a platinum band.

"Alexandra Hasburg will you do the honors of becoming my wife"? Hadrian asked with a smile.

"Yes yes yes"! Alex squealed jumping out her seat and leaping unto Ryan planting kiss after kiss on his face.

Hadrian then gave the signal to Felix who then signal someone else then all of the sudden Fireworks errupted in the night sky amazing the couple below thst was embracing in the park.

"Thank you Ryan"

"For what"? asked Hadrian

"For making me the happiest girl alive"


	28. Chapter 28

Saturday August 12,2020

Ryan awoke to the content feeling of someone resting on his chest looking down he smiled . at the sight of Alex Sleeping soundly. He silently cast a wandless tempus and found that it was 9:00 am and that Charlotte was bound to burst in his room any minute now.

While he was musing Alex started to rouse and took notice of her fiance and how he have grown in the last five was more handsome as he got older he was now 6'2 broad shoulders muscles thanks to his workout program and ear length hair that was comb back.

While she was observing him he was observing, she felt his gaze on her and blush when she was caught gawking at him.

"Goodmorning babe"said Ryan

"Goodmorning Ryan thanks for being my pillow last night".

.What are fiances for" smirk Ryan

"So how about we get up and get some breakfast and see what Charlotte is up too".

With that they showered and got dress in casual clothes and proceeded to the dining room where charlotte was already eating breakfast of waffles sausages and eggs.

"Goodmorning daddy morning Alex" said Charlotte as she took a bite of her waffle.

"Morning sweetpea how did you sleep"? said Ryan bending down and kissing Charlotte on the forehead

.So Alex did you say yes to daddy i saw the fireworks, daddy said if you said yes i would see the fireworks"? asked Charlotte innocently.

"Yes sweetheart i said yes" Alex said causing Charlotte to squeal.

With that the family finished their breakfast and relaxed until Ryan received a missive from Buckingham Palace asking them to join them for lunch.

The trio arrived at the Palace 10 minutes later and was ushered into the music room where the were greeted by cheers and applauses from their families the Windsors and Habsburgs.

"What going on"? Ryan asked still in shocked as Charlotte was ushered off by seven year old Prince George of Wales.

"We are celebrating your engagement" said his Aunt Princess Anne while giving him and Alex a hug.

Ryan just nodded and was then approached by Emperor Rudolf who gave Alex a hug and shook Ryan hand and said "you better treat my baby girl right or you will have me to deal with".

Soon the surprise luncheon ended and it was time for Alexandra we have some things to discuss said His uncle King Charles who took the throne two years prior when Queen Elizabeth abdicated in favor of her son walked toward them with Queen Camilla Emperor Rudolf and Dowager Queen Elizabeth and Prince Phillip .

"Okay well it's 1:00 we want to announce your engagement to the world,anywhere particular you two would like to do the press conference"?asked Charles taking a seat on a sofa.

"Well how about Windsor Castle every engagement has been announce here at Buckingham lets try another venue".

"Okay how about a press conference around 3:00 in the Crimson Drawing Room" said Camila looking to the couple for approval who nodded their consent.

"Okay said Emperor Rudolf what month would yall like the wedding in"?

Alex immediately answered "i always wanted a spring wedding something in March or April" .

"Great we have time to plan a grand but simple wedding said the Emperor".

"Great your equerry and private secretary will be expecting you all by 2:45 said Charles while writing a missive for the two mentioned".

Ryan then looked at his watch and saw that it was only 1:20 his decided to stay until it was time to go and relax with his family.

Windsor Castle

Ryan Alex and Charlotte arrive in the private floo room of Windsor Castle and was immediately greeted by Col. Wilson and Jasmine.

"Good afternoon your highnesses" said the duo.

"We have the British,Austrian and Magical Press waiting for you in the Crimson Drawing" Room said

"We think it would be best to make this family oriented so we thought it would be best if Charlotte join you,don't worry the press know what questions to ask sir " said Jasmine while looking at her PDA.

"Okay sounds great are you two ready"asked Ryan looking at Alex and Charlotte who both nodded their heads.

"Great lets do this said Ryan as they made their way toward the Crimson Drawing Room, when they entered the were greeted with the clicks and flashes of the cameras..

"Good afternoon everyone i'm sure you all are wondering why we asked you here".

"To be honest Hadrian asked me to marry him and I Accepted" said Alex show the Press her engagement ring.

After a quick succession of question from different reporters Ryan pointed the the last reporter who happened to be Ryan old friend Luna Lovegood-Longbottom from the Quibbler

"Your highnesses I am wondering how the young princess is taking the news of the engagement"?

"I am happy for my daddy, Alex makes him happy and when he's happy daddy buys me things" Charlotte said all innocently.

"Well folks there you have it thank you for coming today we appreciated" said Ryan with his charming smile.

With that Jasmine called the Conference to a close and said if they had anymore questions sent their inquires to Palace and led the reporters out of the castle.

"So Charlotte you want to see grandma Molly"? asked Ryan as they walked to the Floo room .

"yes yes yes I can play with Victoria and Hugo"! exclaimed Charlotte tugging on Alex and Ryan's hand.

The Burrow

The trio exited the fireplace and entered the comfortable new living room of the newly rebuilt Burrow. "Molly"! Ryan yelled out for the matriarch.

"In the kitchen dear" replied Molly. The trio entered the kitchen and was met with the sight of Molly Hugo and Victoria drinking some iced cold lemonade.

"Ryan Alex and Charlotte it's good to see you dears I take it that you said yes right Alex"?.

"Yes ma'am I did we are getting married in March or April" replied Alex.

"Oh great would you let Narcissa and I give you two an engagement party"! exclaimed Molly.

"Sure Molly no problem since our parents and grandparents are planning the wedding it would be only right that the women who Ryan sees as mothers plan the engagement party "said Alex with a smile.

"Kids how about you go play in the garden while we talk" said Ryan to the three children.

Monday August. 14

St. James Palace Hadrians Suite

The weekend went by pretty fast in Ryan's opinion now he was packing for a mini vacation that he always took in August , this year he had decided to accept Crown Princess Victoria offer to join the family for the end of the summer festivities in Stockholm the would be residing at the royal palaces. Suddenly their was a knock at his door it was Mrs. Hughes

"The young princess is all packed and waiting for you sir " she said with a smile.

"Thank you you Mrs. Hughes enjoy your week off and take advantage of the bonus I have you". Replied Hadrian

"Yes sir and thank you very much" she said thinking of the 25,000 pounds he have as a bonus to all his human staff.

"Enjoy your vacation the elves will handle everything so don't worry" said Ryan picking up his suitcase and snapped his fingers so his other two suitcases floated and started following as he left the room.

"You're ready munchkin"? Ryan said to. Charlotte as he entered the sitting room where charlotte was playing with some dolls.

"Yes daddy i'm ready I can't wait until I see Estella and aunt Victoria and uncle Daniel"! Charlotte said excitedly.

"Okay then we are waiting for Alex and we will head to the airport" Ryan said as kids her forehead.

Just then Alex entered the sitting Room just coming from Kensington Palace All ready she asked the duo

"Yes yes yes" squealed Charlotte

Running toward the door while Ryan and Alex followed.

The trio met Felix and Demetri at the SUV and begin their journey to Heathrow Airport where his her was waiting for then they once again met the pilot copilot and steward. Once settle and all systems go the her took the sky .


End file.
